Little Busters: Help From Within
by judasuu
Summary: ..Darkness... People avoid darkness, going into the Light... But... Are you sure that you are going into the light...? It is only when you accept that which inside you, is that when you become whole. A Little Busters story that involves concepts, terms and elements from Persona 3, Persona 4 and Yu-Gi-Oh duel monsters. Read as you will, and try to relax and enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Again, I have created another remake of the first story I had which is entitled with the same title of this story. I can only hope I have succeeded in making interesting more. Well, read at your own will, good luck.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Little Busters: Help From Within**

**Chapter 1: Yami Riki**

…Evening, at Riki and Masato's room…

…Only Masato's push-ups are the only sounds that you can hear that is echoing here. It seems the "space idiot" is working out as usual.

"Hm, so that's how it is done…" Riki is studying at the study desk with Masato doing push-ups at the side. "…" Riki turned to him and he sweat dropped due to Masato not being tired one bit of what he's doing. In Riki's case, with him being the weakest member of Little Busters, he would probably be tired by now if he has done the number of push-ups that Masato has done so far. "Test is coming up, you know…" He murmured as he turned back to the study materials on the desk.

…

…

…

…An hour has passed…

…

"…zzz…zz…" Riki fell asleep as he was studying. He's sleeping at the study desk.

"ZZZ…ZZ… ZZZ…" …The "space idiot" is sleeping upside down at the same spot where he was doing push-ups earlier. It seems he fell asleep while his body is still upside down, and it could be said that perhaps he fell asleep after doing many push-ups… He got tired and fell asleep after doing all of that. Which is why he's in that position as he is sleeping. "ZZZ…ZZZ…"

"Ah… zz…"

…

…A peaceful slumber rested upon the two roommates…

…

…

…

…..

…Midnight, Unknown place…

"Ah… zzz…zz…" Riki is lying on a black-purple ground floor, this place is unknown…

"_Naoe Riki, rise up."_ A robotic voice commanded of Riki.

"Agh, ah…" Riki seems to have woken up at the sound of that robotic voice. "Ah… Ah…" Riki slowly and groggily opened his eyes, what he first saw was that of black-purple color. "Agh, huh?" Riki slightly raised his head as he seems to have come to acknowledge his surrounding. This isn't his and Masato's room. He looked around, "This place is…" …This place seems to have no end in sight, everything around is black-purple in color. **(Note: This is a reference of the Velvet Room.)** "Hm," Still having a groggy face, he turned to his right and saw someone's legs-someone is standing in front of him at the side.

"_You seem to have come to be, Naoe Riki."_ That robotic tone, combined with Riki's own voice.

"Ah…" Looking at the face of this someone… What Riki saw was… …An aged or older version of his appearance. This aged Riki seems to be on the same height as Riki still, though. "You are…" Focusing on this guy… "Eh?" Riki seems to have finally woken up fully. "E-Ehhh!?" He rose up, and exclaimed that. "Wha-Wha-" He looked around, a bit wildly. "Wh-What is this place!?" He said, a bit agitated, as he is still looking about in a bit of agitated manner.

"_Calm yourself, Naoe Riki. I am Z-One."_ The aged version of Riki said in a commanding tone. **(Note: This Z-One is not the same Z-One from Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds series, but it's similar of how the Z-One there has the appearance of an older version appearance of the main protagonist, much like in this story.)**

"Eh?" Riki stopped looking about and turned to this "Z-One". "You are…"

"_I am Z-One, as I have told you. I have brought you here to this place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It has been ages since someone else, beside myself has come here."_

"...? Eh? You mean… You've been here… for many years?"

Z-One nodded. _"I have lived for 200 years, Naoe Riki. I have observed humans, of how they have fallen and rose up time and time again. And I have seen generations be born, and have come to be intrigued at the fact that you're now standing before me."_

"…What is this place…?"

"_This… is a sea of unconsciousness that is reflected on human hearts, a hollow forest where only those who have tapped into their inner consciousness… and have made a choice."_

"Ah…" Riki seems to be pondering as he started looking about again, and he put his hand on his chin, thinking.

"…_I am sure you have many questions, Naoe Riki, but I-"_

"Then I have to pass a test first, right?" He suddenly asked that to Z-One.

"? …Pardon?"

"You said you have existed for 200 years, right? I read in a manga that those who live that long are gods, and that once they are about to resign from their positions, they would pass on their legacy to someone else. And so," Riki smiled, "That's why I'm here, right? I'm in dream fantasy right now." …He said that and he's still smiling… how cute.

"…" Z-One felt awkward and a bit ridiculous of what he just said. _"It seems you did not understood what I have said."_

"Oh. I didn't? Hm," He put his hand on his chin again, thinking while his eyes are directed above.

"_Naoe Riki, I have brought you here, because-"_

-Riki suddenly pointed an index finger on Z-One. "Your life time is about to end and you chose me as your successor. That's what this is all about, right? I read that in a manga." Said an excited Riki. "I see, I see, so this is what all this fantasy dream is all about."

…Z-One sweat dropped. "Uh… no. This is not a dream, and I did not summon you here to succeed me." 'I don't even have a position, I'm just an observer.'

"Oh. You… don't?" Riki seems to be a bit disappointed.

Z-One nodded.

-Riki kneeled before Z-One in an apologetic manner, "I'm sorry. I did not mean to misconstrue what you were about to say." He said bowing before him as if he's worshipping him in the way he does it.

"Hm, no matter. Anyhow, what I was about to say was-"

-Riki suddenly stood up. "Ah, I understand! To be your successor, I have to pass a test first, right? Hehe, I get it now. Arigatou, Z-One-san." He smiled after saying that…

_**THUDD-!**_

-Having had enough of his nonsense, Z-One fell down and created a very loud sound that echoed throughout the entire chamber that is seemingly has no end in sight. It's like a large iron fell and it echoed loud ringing that can make one's ear bleed.

"Guah! Z-Z-One-san, are you-"

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE, NAOE RIKI! IT SEEMS TO ME YOU'RE NOT GONNA UNDERSTAND *UNTIL* I INSTILL SOME SENSE INTO YOU!"

-He said that as he instantly stood up and yelled at Riki.

"Eh-? Wha-Wa-Wa-Wa-Aaaaahhhh!"

"TAKE THAT! A HUMAN BEING LIKE YOU IS MOST INTERESTING, BUT YOU ARE ALSO AN IMBECILLE! TAKE THAT! TAKE THAT! TAKE THAT!"

…Z-One proceeded to do all sort of stuff to make Riki stop with his nonsense and listen.

"Guaah! Stop! Stooop-!"

…

…Later…

"Ow…" Riki is standing still, with some bruises all over his body after that "processing" of Z-One.

"Well? Are willing you TO LISTEN TO ME NOW!?" Z-One yelled, making sure that he doesn't bring up any more nonsensical(and cute) ideas that may make Z-One fall down on the ground again.

"H-HAI!" Riki said standing still upon being yelled at.

"Good." Z-One said, he coughed, and started speaking, "Naoe Riki, you have a unique talent in which you may become superior once you have harnessed it."

"…? Eh?"

"You say you are weak-the most very weak among the people you call "Little Busters", yes?"

"Wha… You know… You know of them?"

"I have watched your life. How you claim to have become stronger due to the influence of Natsume Kyosuke… and how foolish you have been."

"Eh…?"

"Naoe Riki, you are far more mature and stronger than Natsume Kyosuke, and you will surpass his expectation with this!" Z-One extended one hand with it being directed towards Riki-

"B-But, Kyosuke is very awesome, he leads us, he entertains us with his ideas, and he's always keeping us together. He's like perfect in every which-"

"_**Fool."**_ A hollowed sounding of Riki's voice is heard.

"Huh?"

_-__**Shaaaaaddee-!**_

-An instant darkness engulfed the place-and Z-One was no longer in sight. He vanished.

"Wha-" Riki looked about for any sight of him, to no avail. "Z-Z-one-san? Whe-Where are you!?" He said as he looked about, then he started looking at all directions as he turned around. "Z-One-!"

"_**Fool." **_There's that sounding hollowed version of his voice again.

_-__**Shaaaade-!**_

An instant darkness covered the entire place again-Then… Riki has _two _shadow silhouettes. The one on the left is reflecting his standing, while the silhouette on the right is different… It has the same exact shape as Riki, as well as size, but… This silhouette depicts Riki to be standing in a cool posture, even though that's not what he's doing.

"Huh?" Riki found this right silhouette to be very out of place and-

_-__**Shaaaaaaadddee-!**_

-The silhouette rose up-No, seriously, it's _rising_ up from the ground!

As it rose up, dark mists are pouring out of him endlessly and he started moving on his own, no longer reflecting Riki's standing.

"Ah…" Riki took one step backward, a bit intimidated by the dark silhouette in front of him. "Who… Who are you?"

"…_**Ware wa kage, shin naru ware. Perhaps, I can be your source of strength, Naoe Riki."**_

"Huh?"

_-__**Shaaaaaaaaddddeee-!**_

The dark silhouette morphed gradually-into the appearance of Riki himself. Standing before Riki is another Riki, with his eyes yellowish or golden in color, which may be perhaps the only distinctive feature about him that makes him easy to distinguish from Riki.

"…" Yami Riki stared at his other self.

"Ah." Riki felt intimidated by those piercing, demonic eyes.

"_**Naoe Riki, you believe Natsume Kyosuke is an example you can look up to? …Fool. Imbecile, what you perceive of Natsume Kyosuke is an illusion. True power comes when you are *equalize* by your own peers, and Natsume Kyosuke has looked down on all of you."**_

"What…?"

"_**Yes, Naoe Riki… Do you not see? From all the struggles that those girls have faced… for all the effort that you did to make them happy… What did you receive in return? Recognition? Value? Money…? …The answer is easy… You received none, at ALL! Because you did not even made an effort! The "effort" you have excelled at… are all useless and pointless!"**_

-With those declarations, Riki remembered of how he helped the girls; where he helped Komari to accept her brother's death, of how he helped Mio into accepting her sister, of how helped Haruka to reconcile with Kanata, of how he helped Kud to find her place, of how helped Kurugaya into find her where she belongs…

…as he looked back on all of those… What did he get for it…? … … …_**Nothing.**_

…They were all… empty. Yes… Empty, no effort were made.

"-But I… But they were… happy. As long as they are happy," Riki said with his stare directed to his down right direction. "Then I don't mind…"

"_**Hmph, you still don't understand. Do you not see? They are… Or rather… You do *not* belong to Little Busters."**_

"Ah…!" This greatly surprised and shocked Riki.

"_**You are… …NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

"… … …" Riki just stood still there as the Yami Riki's laughter echoed loudly. "I am… …nothing? … … …" Riki cannot deny it, that's what he feels… Yes… For all the hard work that he has put into, none of the other members of Little Busters were appreciative of his efforts… None of them have treated him with kindness, unlike him who always treat them kindly. "… … …" Riki looked down, as if losing all of his self-esteem… "…You're right."

"… … …" Yami Riki himself had already stopped laughing previously, and he's staring at his other self.

"…Perhaps despite everything I have done with, they do not appreciate any of my effort… Heck, perhaps they don't even need me… They don't need my help to figure out something in their personal life… …I am… …nothing. Useless…" He said that, slightly lowering his head even more. "For me who have come to idolize Kyosuke, wherein I swore to become stronger… No, I did not even took the first step. I…" Riki clenched his fist in anger and hatred. "Perhaps… I wasn't complete…" Riki raised his head and turned to his Yami self. "Ne, what should I do…? To become stronger… To become… independent… So that… I may no longer rely on Kyosuke… Perhaps… even… …even… … … …even _**defeat **_him."

"… …_**Acknowledge. Acknowledge your hatred."**_ Yami Riki said clenching his fist in anger, _**"Acknowledge that you are disappointed with Little Busters. Wherein despite everything you have done for them, they did not return the favor and they did not treated kindly. As if all that you have done… were all for nothing. Acknowledge it… Acknowledge… YOUR OWN DARKNESS-!"**_

_Flash-!_

-Yami Riki's golden eyes glowed a golden light, but it instantly vanished afterwards-

"My… …darkness? … … …" Riki looked down, his eyes downcast, and his expression is dark- "Yes…"

"…"

Riki raised his head to face his Yami self. "You are… me. I am… you."

"…" Yami Riki nodded.

_Flaaash-!_

Yami Riki was engulfed by a white pillar of light that emerged from the ground.

"_**Well done, my other me. Take this Super Fusion card, and TRIUMPH! Take these persona cards as well."**_

_Flaash!_

-A card that is named Super Fusion appeared floating and rotating above Riki.

_Flash!_

_Flash!_

_Flash!_

_Flash!_

_Flash!_

-Then five more cards appeared rotating and floating above as well.

_Flaaaasshh-!_

The pillar of light vanished. As well as the cards…

"Ah…" Riki felt the urge to look on his own reflection… He sees his reflection on the ground… Then… … …On his reflection, his eyes have become the same demonic eyes as Yami Riki. "…Ha… Haha… Hahaha… Hahahaha, hahaha-" He suddenly raised his head forcefully and he's directed above-"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**" His laughter is a mixture of his own voice and that of Yami Riki.

_**-**__FLAAAAAAASSSHH-!_

-A white blinding light engulfed the place-

…

…

…Early Morning, Riki and Masato's room…

"…Hm," Riki seems to have woken up, he found himself lying his head over his arms that are on the study desk. "…" He straightened himself up.

_-__**Shaaaaaaaddee-!**_

"…" His expression has become emotionless. "…I'm tired. I'll go back to sleep… on my bed." He said standing up and putting himself at the soft embrace of the bed beside him. "…Good night." He looked at Masato… …He's still sleeping and snoring… "…Good night, Masato." …He said and he went to sleep.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Busters: Help From Within**

**Chapter 2: The Day Little Busters Split**

…Morning, at the hallway of the dormitory…

"Hey, get back here! You can't run freely there!" Rin is chasing after her cats who are often going astray around the campus, this one is no different. "Hey-!" She finally caught up with the cat who is just across the door of Riki and Masato's room. "Geez, don't give me more trouble than it is. Hm?" Rin turned her noticed to the door, "…Are they still sleeping? Today is examination day, they can't laze around like this." She said that as she has already approached the door.

-However, someone from inside opened it before she could touch the doorknob.

"Ah." She came face to face with Riki, a childhood friend for a long time, who was the one who opened the door. …His expression is… emotionless.

"Hm? Oh, Rin. Ohayou." He said without much emotion and his expression is emotionless.

"Ah," Rin seems to have been taken aback as the greeting was too quick, as in when she was about to open the door, Riki immediately greeted her. "R-Riki."

"Hm, ja ne." He said walking past her and going for the class building.

"Ah, Riki!" She extended a hand to call him, but Riki simply kept walking as if not caring. "Ah." Rin felt something… different. "Ri… ki?" …It's unusual for her to see Riki like this. Normally, when he's being called, he would immediately respond just like he does when he was a child and even right now… But today, it's different.

"Tell Masato to wake up, he didn't study much last night. I have to go pick up a note at the classroom." Riki said and he continued walking after saying that.

"H-Hai. Okay." Rin said, feeling slightly surprised at Riki's new tone and demeanor. "…Riki?" Rin wondered what happened to him as she watched him leave…

…

…Riki and Masato's room…

"Hey, space idiot! Wake up! How long are you going to sleep!? Wake up!"

_*BAM!*_

"Guah!" Masato woke up after Rin kicked the door.

"Ow, gr," Which she slightly regretted as she felt pain ringing on her foot after doing that. She now understands that wood isn't so weak as it appears.

"Wha-Rin? What are you-What's the big idea of wake my beautiful sleep, huh!? I dreamt I was finally strong enough to beat Kyosuke!"

Rin simply gave a dull expression towards Masato, feeling a bit irritated at his idiocy. "Shut up, it's almost time. Today is examination day. Riki had already left a while ago." Rin said as she turned around, wanting to put her cat somewhere in the campus where it could play along with the other cats.

"What? Riki… already left?" Masato asked as he crawled on the side of his bed and checked on the lower bed-Yup, his roommate is nowhere to be found there. "What!? Wh-Why didn't he woke me up!?"

"Who knows? Maybe he felt irritated at waking you up everyday." Rin said while picking up her cat and playing with him.

"What!? Has he abandoned me!? Gaah, why's he being colllddd!?" Masato, frantically crying, exclaimed loudly.

…Enough for the guy next door to wake up, of course. …And it is, of course, Kengo.

"Gaargh, that idiot… Why's he shouting first thing in the morning?" He said as he pulled himself up from his bed and got off there.

…

…Later, at the classroom building, 2nd floor hallway…

"…" Riki is walking down the hallway. It's still too early for anyone to be here, but he decided to come here anyway. "…"

_-__**Shaaaaaddee-!**_

-His expression reverted to that of his meek and gentle expression.

"…I arrived early." He said that, and he's now standing right before the door of his classroom. He's staring at it, "I guess there's no one else here. Hm, it make sense. Hm," He decided to sit at the side, beside the door, as in to wait here for a while…

…But-

_tap, tap, tap._

"Naoe Riki, what are you doing here in this building at this time?" Kanata Futaki, the Disciplinary Committee Chief, approached him. Being the head of the prefects, it is only natural that she would be here, scouting for any potential troublemakers.

"Futaki-san." Riki himself is surprised to see her, let alone at the fact that she just approached him without warning. "What are you doing-"

"Are you deaf, blind or simply lazy to listen to the school code, rules and regulation? No one is allowed to come in during this time. Anyone who comes in will be trespassing and would have already violated the school rules."

"Ah." 'Ah… Oh right, I forgot…' Riki sweat dropped at his clumsiness. He stood up, but Kanata approached him closer-

"Follow me." She said as she has held Riki's hand.

"Eh? Where?"

"To the principal office. I'm going to have to discipline you for your behavior. Now, follow me."

"E-Eh? Wh-What?"

"I said follow me to the principle office!" She shouted at him, making him unable to speak or talk back.

…

…One hour later, at a classroom…

"…" Riki, who has switched into his 'Yami' mode earlier when Kanata brought him to the principal office-with the principal not yet present during that time-and made him write 800 words of an apology letter, is cleaning up a classroom where no one else has arrived(since no one can enter the class building during this time, otherwise, they will be caught by the prefects as trespassers-like Riki, at the moment-and would be severely punished) and he's been here for an hour. Doing nothing but cleaning… "… … … … … …" Being at his 'Yami' mode, he doesn't speak much and he has an emotionless face, a face that shows not a care for what happens to him, or even what's happening around his environment.

"Hurry up and finish it before the students arrive." Kanata said with her arms crossed, she's standing at the side, observing(and making sure that he doesn't slack off or escape) Riki.

"… … … … … …" Riki has a serious, seemingly angry, expression on his face as he simply continued sweeping the ground. "… … … … … … …" Then it turned to a normal, emotionless face.

"… …" Kanata is eyeing him.

"… … … …" …Which he seems to be aware of that. But he could care less as simply continued sweeping…

_*sweeeep* *sweeeep* *sweeeep* _

"… …"

_*sweeeep* *sweep*_

"… … … … … …" Riki has still not yet shown any kind of new expression and seems to be uncaring of his surrounding.

"… …"

…It's a battle of silence here. Kanata seems to be observing his expression and she couldn't tell what she's thinking-perhaps he feels that it's a burden, what he's been forced to do, that is, and that he may be annoyed at Kanata for putting him through this-but in Kanata's eyes, it seems he's uncaring of what befalls him.

"… … … … … …"

_*sweep*,* sweep*,* sweeeep*, *sweeeeep*, *sweep*._

"…Why did you come early?" …It seems RIki won the battle of silence. Kanata asked him for his reason, perhaps wanting to know of his reasons are either bad or good.

"…I don't think you will care either way." That's his only response.

"…" Kanata may have felt offended by that as that actually affected her in a way that she has no comeback. "…Was it on purpose? For you to break the rule and come here?"

"…No."

"Then you should have no trouble in speaking of it. Well, why don't you tell me so that I may lessen the time that you are required to be in this room?"

"… … …For someone of your standing, hmph, you are so swallowed in following only one rule, and is unable to grasp the meaning of having multiple choices in one path. You follow one path, because you cannot stand the stress and distress. So why should I explain myself as you will not even attempt to understand me anyway?" Riki asked in an offending tone.

"…" Kanata glared at him for that. "I-"

"Leave me. If you want me to linger here the whole day, so be it. At this, I am no longer a part of Little Busters…" He said with his eyes casting sorrowful expression…

"…!" That got Kanata completely surprised. "…Whatever do you mean?"

"…" Riki continued sweeping. "Despite everything I have done for them, or the kindness I treat them… It seems my efforts and sacrifice are not appreciated. Thus, I simply could not stay there anymore… Or at least, I'm planning on quitting soon." He said as he continued his sweeping still. "… …Like someone who simply wishes to help out, or at least, be of some use. A person may, however, unable to find anything to do that may be of use… worst of it, they found that they couldn't help at all. With this, they feel helpless and that they feel their efforts were not appreciated. Even though they just wanted to help…" He continued sweeping… "And thus, perhaps one can't help but ignore the time, or even the rules, of a school… wander in a school building… and he gets punished still despite his state. And perhaps, in that person's mind, it would be best to be just left alone… …and do not care for everything else. In their mind, perhaps they are not needed anymore… and no one would miss them if they were no longer around…"

"…" It seems Kanata managed to at least grasp the meaning of what Riki is saying.

"… … …" He continued sweeping still, but-

"-That is enough. You may go now. You've been punished enough."

"… … …" Riki has stopped sweeping, but he's not moving from position.

"What are you doing? Hurry up, you'll miss the examination if you stand still there."

"… …" He closed his eyes. He did as instructed and he put the broom away at the side.

…

…At the hallway…

"You best hurry, the test is about to begin." Kanata told Riki who is in front of her and they're just outside the classroom that Riki just cleaned.

"… … …" Riki has started walking towards the direction where his classroom is located. "…" He turned his gaze downcast with a little sorrowful expression. 'I couldn't study the coverage for the exams…' …He pretty much lost all of his time to review or study the lessons that were taken up due to Kanata's punishment has pretty much took all of his time to do just that. "…" He stopped walking, and his expression formed an even more sorrowful expression. He cannot help but feel helpless in his state…

"Huh?"Kanata, who is still eyeing him, wondered why he's standing still there.

"…I will fail the test. Because you took all the time that I needed to recap all the things that I have to study." He said looking about, but he's not really acknowledging his surrounding. "_Sigh, _I suppose what happens at this point… …Whether I'm appreciative of this or not, my own emotions… …will not matter." He said that in a disappointed tone, and he looked down with a sorrowful sigh.

"…" Kanata cannot help but feel a little guilty, and she feels angst in her heart. "…" As Riki started walking away again. "Wait. I can call up a special time schedule for you. That way, you will come prepared. You reasons for being here, or for trespassing… …is pardoned." She said being understanding.

"…No, don't do that."

"Eh?" Kanata was taken by surprise at that.

"Like I said, I don't think what happens at this point has anymore anything to do whether I am disappointed or not. …And I don't want to be a burden any further." He said that and he started walking away…

"…" Kanata eyed him, and she cannot help but feel guilty for putting him through all that and perhaps, by her own admission, that she has been very caught up in obeying the rules that she has become blind to what the others are going through. "…Naoe Riki."

…

…

…Later, during lunch time, at Riki's class…

"Ah… My brain feels like it's about to explode." Rin said touching her head, she feels a little dizzy due to all the exams that they have taken so far.

"More will come, so save your energy, Rin-san." Kengo, who is sitting at the side, said.

"Ah, I'm so tired." Masato said relaxing on his seat. "So many numbers… numbers… numbers… Numbers!" He exclaimed his frustration over the Math test that they just took just now. "My head is filled with numbers!"

"Be quiet, you're not the only one who's tired." Kengo pointed out, a lot of other students are lying their heads on their desks, feeling drained of all their energies. They do not even want to go to the cafeteria to have lunch since they're not even hungry due to all the stress.

"Hm, space idiot." Rin said in a murmuring tone with her resting her chin on her hand that is rested on her desk.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Hmph, even more better for you to hear." Rin said coldly.

"Gr, darn it." Masato is irritated at Rin's attitude.

"Save your strength. It might be better that you save them before you have a date with your dumbbells for later." Kengo said.

_Sliide._

…_Sliide._

The door opened, and then it was closed after someone coming in, and someone approached the three. It's Kyosuke.

"Yo, how've you guys been?" Kyosuke greeted them with him raising his hand to greet them as he walked towards them.

"""Kyosuke."""

Rin, Kengo and Masato said altogether.

"…" Riki is lying his head on his desk, with his direction directed to the left. He can see the courtyard from where he is, and he could see that there are only a few students outside through the window. "…" He's the only one who didn't greeted Kyosuke.

"What's wrong, Masato? You look like that you're about to give up in the middle of a battle." Kyosuke said to Masato who is now resting his upper body on his desk.

"Ah, give me a break, Kyosuke. Numbers all over my sight now."

"Ah… I see." Kyosuke immediately understood why Masato has been rendered into his current state. He always knew that Masato won't be able to divide the division of him and that of calculative data analysis, or anything nonsensical that he might think of that is of a manga that he is reading.

"Hm?" Rin then took notice of Riki who has not said a thing up to this point. "Riki, are you all right? Are you feeling dizzy?"

"… …" …No respond.

"…? Riki?" Now Rin is even more curious now.

"""Hm?"""

The other three boys turned their attention to Riki whose head is still lying on his desk and him looking at the left direction.

Kyosuke approached him. "Riki, are you all right? Wait, you're not blacking out because of- No, wait, you're awake. Sorry."

"… …Leave me." Riki said coldly and emotionlessly.

"Huh?" Kyosuke was caught off-guard by that.

"""Huh?"""

The other three as well, but as much as Kyosuke.

"…Riki?" Kyosuke is even more curious now of what's going on through him.

"… … …" Riki remained unresponsive despite all the prying eyes around him.

…

…

…Later, after school…

"…" Riki is the only student left here. The others have already left and they were glad that the first day of test has now ended. …Riki returned to the same position as he was after school has ended; his head lying on his desk, resting, and him facing the left direction. "… … …" He seems to be disappointed and a little sad. "… …Maybe I should quit Little Busters now… …What if… What if I were to disappear from the lives of Kyosuke and the others. I've been here… as merely a third wheel... Hm," He rose his body up, intending to get out of the class building since it's almost close to curfew.

He grabbed his bag under his desk and decided to step out…

…

…

…Later, at the School campus…

As Riki walked down the campus, "Hm?" He saw the female members of Little Busters practicing on the field. It seems Kurugaya is on the lead again. "… … …Huh." He gave a passive expression and didn't seem to regard them with much expression. He continued walking…

"Hm?" Kud noticed Riki as she and the others continued practicing. "Ah, Naoe-san!" He called out to him, waving her hand towards him.

"Hm? Oh, it's Riki-kun!" Haruka exclaimed cheerfully.

"… … …" Riki didn't bother to stop and wave back at them.

""Riki-kun!"" "Naoe-san!" Komari, Haruka and Kud exclaimed cheerfully while waving at him.

"Riki!" Rin called out to him.

"… … … … … …" Riki didn't stop walking and simply kept a straight face that is emotionless.

"""…? Hm?"""

This made the girls wonder what's on his mind.

"Hey, boy! These cute girls are waving at you, don't you think it's rude not to greet back?" Kurugaya called out to him.

"…" This stopped him from continuing walking. "…" He turned to them with an emotionless face. "Yeah, I'm rude. So stay away from me." -Then he continued walking.

"Wha-" Kurugaya was taken off-guard at that.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"""Huh?"""

All of the girls were shocked at that response of him.

"…" Riki didn't acknowledge their reactions and he walked towards the school gate.

"Ah, Riki! Wait! What's wrong? We could-" Even though Rin wanted to help him out with his problem, Riki didn't bother to stop and he exited the school.

"""Huh?"""

The girls turned to each other and said that.

Then they all turned back at the direction where Riki walked away…

'Riki…' Rin thought of her childhood friend with sadness… She feels like they have offended Riki in some way and now he doesn't wish to have anything to do with them.

…

…

…Later, Evening, at the school gate…

"…Huh." Riki came back to school. He went to take a walk around town, supposedly to freshen up. But it seems no matter where he goes, he would still feel the same way. "Hmph," He decided to head for the boys dormitory.

"Riki." -Then someone called out to him from the left. It's Kyosuke. It seems he's been waiting for him.

"…" Riki regarded him without much expression. "Kyosuke.

"Rin told me what happened. Hey, are you all right? You've been acting not like your usual self for a while now." Kyosuke said that as he has approached his friend closer. "It's like you're avoiding us, wha-"

"I'm quitting Little Busters." Riki abruptly interrupted him as he turned his direction forward once again.

"Wha-? Wha-What…!?" Kyosuke was greatly shocked and surprised at that. "Q-Quit? Wha-What do you mean?"

Riki closed his eyes. "Just like what I mean, Kyosuke, I cannot stay there anymore."

"But why?" Kyosuke walked up in front of him, not wanting to let him to go until he receives answers from him.

"Get out of the way."

"No, not until you answer me. What's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?"

"…" Riki closed his eyes again. "…I am tired. Let me go."

"No. We're gonna stay here all night if necessary. Now, answer me. Riki, you're quitting in the middle of competition here. Don't you think that it might be all a waste if you just quit. I mean, I know those guys are always goofing off, always teasing each other-especially you-and they tend to be stupid, I know, but you can always ask me to scold them."

-Instead of comforting Riki, that even got him even more angrier.

"Get. Out. Of the way, Kyosuke." Riki said in a threatening tone.

"Are you giving up?"

"…"

"…" Both of them glared at each other. This is the first time they have done this.

"Are you giving up? If that is the case, then you are really girly just like what those guys keep calling you at at certain times."

"…" Riki could care less about that.

_-Shaarp-!_

"_**Give it to him, my other self.**__" _Yami Riki's voice sounded and commanded Riki…

"Yeah, you are girly. Quitting when the going gets tough, and you can't even stand up to those girls." 'Come on, Riki, this should be enough to make you not quit. But if you're still not convinced enough, then-' Kyosuke thought that. He's saying these things to goad Riki to stay in Little Busters, but-

"…Super Fusion…" Riki murmured… He has the Super Fusion inside his pocket, and he's touching the right top of it without Kyosuke noticing. The cards of Magatsu-Izanagi and Izanagi are glowing weakly without Kyosuke's notice. These are two of the five cards that were given to Riki upon coming to meet Z-One for the first time. They are all inside his pocket, and-

"Huh, you're pathetic Riki." 'Sorry Riki, I have no choice… Please, forgive me for all of these insulting words, but you're stronger than this! Come on, stay in Little Busters, you're Rin's only hope…' "Maybe you're right. You should quit," Kyosuke walked a few steps towards the upper-right direction, then he is now standing beside Riki side-by-side. "Maybe we'll move on without you. Someone like you who is a quitter… Huh, yeah, maybe if I ask a kid, he'll keep at it until the end. Unlike you who is a quitter, he's certainly more impressive than you."

…That was the last straw-

'_Super Fusion: God's Hand'_

_-Flash-!_

Riki's mind is filled with light-The cards of Magatsu-Izanagi and Izanagi are coming to be-they're merging-

_Fusion Spell: God's Hand!_

_-Flaash-!_

Riki's mind is filled with blinding light again.

"Yeah, Riki, maybe you should-"

_***BAAAAAAAAMMM-!***_

"…" …Having grown tired of Kyosuke's taunting, Riki punched him in the face and he was sent flying in a rather far away distance. A huge bruise has been inflicted on Kyosuke's face.

"Ouch…! Guaarrghh…!" He groaned in pain as he lied on the ground still.

"…" That was no normal punch. There was supernatural power in it. "Hmph, you asked for it." Riki turned around and walked towards the school gate.

"Gr, ouch." Kyosuke tried to focus his sight on Riki who is already walking away. "Wait, Riki, I-Guaargh!" He tried to stand up, but the pain is still rolling up and he cannot stand.

"… … …" Feeling a little guilty for what he did to Kyosuke, "…" Riki turned to him. "… …Hm," He slowly approached him, then he brought out an handkerchief and let it gently fall on Kyosuke.

"Ah…"

"…Goodbye, Kyosuke." Riki turned around again and started walking away, intending not to return.

…It started raining as well.

"Gurk… Ri… ki… I…"

"… … …" Riki walked away, even though it's raining, he doesn't care. … …Little Busters… … …is over.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Busters: Help From Within**

**Chapter 3: Yomotsu Hirasaka**

…Evening, at the town…

"…" Riki is taking shelter from the rain, he's at the side where there is cover from the rain."… …Kyosuke. …I'm sorry." He's still recalling what he just did earlier. "Little Busters… is no longer a place I belong to in this time." He decided to move on from this spot. …But as for where exactly he would go… …He absolutely has no idea. Just then-

"Are you Naoe Riki-san?"

"Hm?" Riki stopped, there's someone in front of him.

-A girl. She has long golden hair and crimson eyes. Her hair is not entirely bright as in it's not bright gold, but golden color that fits a hair color for a person. Her skin is pale, almost like… she's a doll, or…**(Note: This character is based from Leticia Draculair from Mondai Taichi ga Isekai)**

"…You are…"

"Ah, forgive my manners." She bowed politely and courteously, she seems to have an emotionless demeanor and expression about her. She then stood up straight after bowing with her hands together in front, this position is more like maid-like, just like what you see what maids do in movies wherein they stand straight with their hands together in front. "My name is Elizabeth. Z-One-sama sent me to pick you up." **(Note: This character is more like having the same role as Elizabeth or Margaret from Persona 3 and 4)**

"…? Z-One-san?"

She nodded, "Yes. Now, if you will follow me." She said as she headed for the nearby alley where one will see...

"Meet Z-One-san? Ah, wait!" Riki followed her to the alley. **(Note: A reference of the entrance to the Velvet room through an alley in Persona 3) **"Huh?" What met Riki was something very out of the blue… or something very unexpected.

-At the end of the alley, is a door that is emanating light from within.

"This is…"

"Please follow me." Elizabeth beckoned for Riki to follow as she approached the door and was about touch the doorknob-

-but then the door opened by itself.

"_So, the time has come. I knew it would happen sooner." _Z-One's voice sounded from the other side, it sounded like he's in a cave though.

Riki blinked, "Z-One…?"

"_Yes… Come inside with my assistant, Elizabeth."_

"Please follow me." Elizabeth said as she has slightly turned to Riki and beckoned for him to follow, she then walked through the door.

"…Okay." He did so, he stepped through the door-

…

…Unknown place…

-Riki found himself in the same place where he first met Z-One. The latter is in front of him, looking at the north west direction of this place. He seems to be aware of Riki's presence in this place, and he knows that Elizabeth and Riki has just entered.

"_You have come, Naoe Riki." _He said crossing his arms together. Yup, this aged version of Riki is just like as he was when Riki met him last time. _"Elizabeth, go prepare us some tea and pizza." _He said without looking at his assistant-or servant as that seems to be the case-and she bowed in a butler-like manner.

"Yes, master."

"Z-One-san?"

…

…Later…

Z-One and Riki are sitting at a wooden table that has been provided. By the way, it's now pass midnight. At least, it's almost 12:05 in which it's now 12:03.

-Riki is also finally back to his usual self after being in his 'Yami' mode for a long time. "Z-One-san, just what kind of place is this anyway?"

"…I already told you. This is a hollow forest where human consciousness is being the major factor of what appears here."

"Eh?" There's a large question mark above Riki's head, which is a very cute sight.

"Leave it as it is, Naoe Riki, you will understand soon enough. But anyway,"

_-shaaaaddee~_

_-shaaaaaddee~_

-Suddenly, a set of cards**(Yu-Gi-Oh cards)** that are two decks that consist of 40 cards in total appear out of smoke that rose up from Z-One's side of the table.

"Uwa! A-Amazing…!"

"Surely it is not surprising, considering what you have seen so far."

"A-Ah." Recalling back, there was the emergence of Yami Riki, Riki being transported to Z-One's place and there was those cards that appeared-which he also used against Kyosuke earlier… 'Kyosuke…' Recalling that made him feel a little guilty of what he did earlier.

"I can tell that you feel regretful of what you did to Natsume Kyosuke. Though I would say that he deserved that."

"But-"

"Listen to me," Z-One said as he shuffled one deck-the one at his left-to prepare it. "Everyone pushes forward through effort, but Natsume Kyosuke has done not a thing, not really, anyhow, and he goaded you into staying by mocking you… Which is why he deserved that."

"… … …Hm," Riki seems to be torn at accepting that. He does accept, but still feels torn regardless.

"Now," Z-One then shuffled the other deck. After shuffling it, he gently pushed it towards Riki's side of the table.

"What are these?"

"Cards. What do they look like?"

Z-One grabbed his own deck and gently pulled it to his left side.

"Oh yes, it has to be on the right side from what I recall." He said adjusting the position of his deck to the right.

"What are these for? Are we… Playing cards?"

"Yes… To obtain the ultimate persona that is resting in the underworld."

"…? What? The… Underworld?"

"Yes… Yomotsu Hirasaka. Are you familiar with the name?"

"Yomotsu… Hirasaka, huh." Riki slightly turned downcast, thinking. He then put a finger on his chin as his gaze is directed above with him thinking still. "Yomotsu… Hirasaka… It's about the legend of the great god, Izanagi, and the goddess, Izanami, yes?" He asked Z-One.

"You are familiar with its myth, I see. So I suppose you do possess wisdom, but to the same extent as Natsume." He's referring to Kyosuke.

"Yes… You will go there soon."

"Wha-? W-Wait, what? Why do I-"

"Never mind about it. We're going to play… a game of darkness."

"Darkness… A game of darkness…?"

"Yes, now, draw five cards."

"H-Hai. Okay." He did as instructed.

"…" Elizabeth is standing at the side, with her holding a tray on her hands that are put down as she is holding the tray, maid-style as one can describe her standing. 'A game of darkness… Duel monsters.' **(Note: This is the only time that duel monster will play a part in this story, the **_**actual **_**duel that is. And the rules are not entirely the same as it is in the Yu-Gi-Oh game and there are **_**new **_**cards that are not from that game, though most cards from Yu-Gi-Oh are also present here with most of them having different effects.)**

"All right, Naoe Riki. Let's duel!"

"Hm," Riki nodded.

""Duel!""

They both exclaimed.

"I shall start first, draw." Z-One drew one card from his deck. "Are you familiar with this game?"

"Ah. It's popular in today's society. I watched some duelists play this game, though I was confused when you mentioned "game of darkness" as I thought that's what the game is called."

Riki said that as he's holding five cards in his hand, much like Z-One, but in Z-One's case, he now has six cards as he just drew one from his deck.

"…It is a game of darkness, and the pain that the monsters might bring will be real." He said in a bit of sinister tone.

"Eh?" Riki was caught off-guard at that. He blinked, "Pain… real?"

"Yes. Observe, my turn, I summon Diabound Kernel!" Z-One set "Diabound Kernel" in attack position.

_Flaash-!_

"_Groooaaarr!" _To Riki's surprise, the monster that is drawn on the card actually came out!

"Wha-W-Waaah!" He fell down while he's still on his seat due to shock. He and his seat fell down.

"Rise up, Naoe Riki. Rise up and play. I put two cards face down and end my turn." He put two cards face down as he said that, then he ended his turn.

"Gah, I-I'm sorry." Riki rose up and fixed his seat and sat back down on it. He then grabbed his scattered cards on the ground. He turned his attention back on the duel, "Th-Then, boku na taarn." **(Note: I don't know if I put it correctly, but I'll stick to it for now.) **Riki said as he put his hand on his deck. "D-Draw."

…The card he drew is…

"Huh?" 'Black… Magician?' Yup, the ultimate wizard who is a master of the dark arts, Dark Magician, was drawn. "…Then, I activate the Magic Card, Ancient Rule." He picked up the "Ancient Rule" card on his hand and showed it to Z-One. "With this, I can summon a level 5 or higher level monster that is not an effect monster on the field without tribute. Then," He picked up the Dark Magician card, "Come forth, Black Magician!" **(Note: This can give you an impression of Yugi(the pure one) summoning Dark Magician, I think)** He said as he put the Dark Magician in attack position.

_Flaaash-!_

"Huaaaah!" Dark Magician emerged out of his card and put on quite an entrance as he spun his rod multiples times, and then he went into a battle position that can be described as badass.

Dark Magician:

Atk: 2500

Def: 2100

Diabound Kernel

Atk: 0

Def: 0

Each of the monsters' attack and defense powers are shown. Diabound's attack and defense are both 0.

"…? 0?" Riki wondered about that.

"Yes… Will you attack it? If you do attack me, then I will sustain 2500 point of damage to my life point."

Riki: 4000

Z-One: 4000

"Gr," Riki hesitated, but then he decided to attack and he made his move, "Go, Black Magician!" He said as he pointed at Diabound. "Attack Diabound Kernel!"

"Huaah!" Dark Magician flew towards Diabound and pointed his rod-"Dark Magic Attack!"

_Blaaarchht-!_

A dark force is sent towards Diabound Kernel.

_*BOOM-!*_

"Guaaarrkkgh!" Z-One felt pain as he just lost life points.

"Z-One-san! A-Are you all right?" Riki became concern as a result. "M-Maybe we should stop this game and-"

"Gurk, no. It's my turn. Watashi no taarn!" Z-One put his hand on his deck, and drew one card. Then he's about to turn his attention back to the field. "Diabound Kernel's effect is activated. It's indestructible in battle, thus, even though your monster's attack is more powerful, it is not destroyed."

"Grrooaarr." Just like what Z-One said, Diabound Kernel is indeed not destroyed and it remained on the field with the same status in attack and defense.

"Wh-What?" Riki was surprised that it was not destroyed. "It remains?"

"Yes," Z-One nodded. "Now, its effect is activated. Once it is attacked by a monster, it will switch to defense position," Just like he said, Diabound is automatically switched to defense position. "Afterwards, the attack and defense of the attacking monster becomes that of Diabound's attack power."

Diabound Kernel:

Atk: 0 + 2500 + 2100 += 4600

Def: 0

"Wha-What!?" Riki was greatly shocked at that.

"Then I activate the Magic Card, "Stop Defense"! With this, Diabound is returned to its attacking position."

"Grooaar." Diabound is switched to attack position.

Riki observed the field, 'At this rate, I'm…'

"Go, Diabound Kernel! Spiral shock!" Z-One said.

"_Grooaaarr!" _The snake-lower body of Diabound rose up, and it charged up for an attack-

_*Blaaasstt-!*_

-A white shockwave is sent towards Dark Magician-

_*BOOOOM-!*_

"Aaarrgghh-!"

_*Shaatteer!*_

Dark Magician was destroyed and his card that is on the field shattered.

"Gaaarrruuggh!" Riki felt pain as he just lost life points.

Riki: 4000 1900

Z-One: 1500 , previously 4000, but- 4000 1500

"Guaargkh!" Riki felt the pain ringing throughout his body. 'Wha… What is this? The damage was real and I felt the pain of losing a life point…' His eyes are focused on the field. He doesn't have any monster.

"I shall set another card face down and end my turn." Z-One set one card face down as he said, then ended his turn. "Your turn, Naoe Riki."

Riki tried to straighten himself after that attack, 'So this really is… a dark game.' "What happens to the loser should he loses?"

"Nothing. The damage is real here, but we do not die as a result of our loss. Now go and play your card."

"…Bo-Boku no taarn," Riki drew a card.

"Trap activate!" One face down card on Z-One's field is raised up. "With this, Diabound isn't affected by any magic card. Then, I activate… This! Magic card, activate!" Another face down card is raised up. "With this, Diabound isn't affected by any trap card, and lastly, trap, activate!" The last face down card is raised up. "With this trap card, no monster effects can harm Diabound."

"What? Three equip cards?" Riki asked as he felt handicapped by all of these strategies.

"No, they are not necessarily equip cards, but they are more like empowering spells that will strengthen my Diabound. Well, it's your turn."

"…Hm," Riki picked up one card from his hand, and he placed it in attack position. "Red-eyes Dragon Chick, in attack position!"

_Flaash-!_

"Guaarr!" A baby Red-eyes Dragon is summoned.

"…Red-eyes Dragon Chick?" Z-One asked, familiar with that card.

"Next, I will activate its effect." Riki declared. "With it, I can tribute it to summon a Red-eyes Black Dragon from my hand, come forth, the legendary ferocious dragon, Red-eyes Black Dragon!"

_Ablaaaazzee-!_

Dark flames engulfed Riki's side of the field and Red-eyes Dragon chick was sent to the graveyard and-

"_ROOOAAAARR-!" _A bigger and stronger version of that dragon is summoned, Red-eyes Black Dragon! _"ROOOOOAAAAARR-!"_ It let out a loud, ferocious roar that echoed throughout the entire place.

"…Quite ferocious." Z-One commented.

"…Astounding monster." Elizabeth commented in a murmuring tone as she has been watching from the side. She seems to be impressed at Riki for managing to summon Red-eyes. 'But with that monster, he cannot possibly defeat master's Diabound Kernel that has 4600 attack power.'

"But you cannot possibly defeat my monster with that monster. Though you may be able to decrease its attack power by attacking it, it will sustain enough power to attack you and I will win this duel." **(Note: This rule is not part of the Yu-Gi-Oh card game rules, with this, when a monster attacks and the opposing monster was not destroyed, then it remains on the field with its attack being decreased. How much will it decrease depends on the attack power of the attacking monster, and its capacity to fight the monster that is to be attacked. In this case, Riki's Red-eyes can attack Diabound and its attack power will decrease. The rules are more similar to an RPG game tactic or strategy instead of the rules in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime series.)**

"Are you sure about that, Z-One-san?" Riki asked in a tone that sounded confident and cocky.

"Huh…?" Z-One felt a bit worried.

Riki picked up one card from his hand, intending to show it to Z-One. "Magic card, Dark Mega Flare!" He showed it as he holds it. "This card can only be activated when I have a Red-eyes Black Dragon on my side of the field. I can inflict the same amount of attack power that my Red -eyes has into your life point directly."

"Wh-What…!?" Z-One is shocked.

'With this, the duel will end in Naoe-san's favor…' Elizabeth thought as she becomes excited at seeing the outcome…

"Go, Red-eyes Black Dragon!" Riki said with an extended hand forward, beckoning Red-eyes to attack. "Dark Mega Flare!"

"_Groooaaarr, GROOOOAAAARR-!" *BLAAASSTT-!*_

Red-eyes unleashed a meteor attack towards Z-One. With this, the duel will now be over…!

"Not so fast, Naoe Riki. From my hand," Z-One picked up one card from his hand and showed it to Riki, "Jam Magician Machine! With this card on my hand, I can negate the activation of a magic card of my opponent."

"What…!?" Riki was shocked at that.

"Your attack… is nulled!"

-As Z-One said that, the approaching meteor attack dissipated when it was near him, it couldn't even reach him as it got closer. The sparks gradually dissipated as the attack was banished.

"With this, my life point is saved." Z-One said.

Z-One: 1500

"…Set one card face down and the turn is over." Riki said as he put one card face down.

"Then, watashi no taarn." Z-One put his hand on his deck, "Draw," He picked up one card from it. "Just what I needed." He showed the card that he just drew to Riki, "Black Temptation! With this, I can beckon one of your monsters into attacking me."

"What? You mean…" Riki looked at his Red-eyes in horror…

"Yes… Your Red-eyes… Attack Diabound now!"

-The card is activated and a black smoke came out of the card that Z-One activated, it went to Red-eyes and penetrated his nose and eyes.

"_Groooaaarr!" _Red-eyes roared in pain as if being forced from inside itself by a destructive instinct to attack, even though it might endanger Riki. This is what that magic card is capable of. _"Groooaaarr!" _It's preparing to attack…! This is bad…!

"Red-eyes!" Riki exclaimed, worried.

"Now, Dark Mega Flare!" Z-One beckoned.

_*Blaaast-!*_

A meteor attack is directed towards Diabound-

_*BOOOOM-!*_

"Grrrooar," Diabound stood still, however.

Diabound Kernel:

Atk: 4600 2600

Def: 0

"Diabound's attack is decreased due to the damage it sustained, then, its effect is activated. Switch to Defense position!" Just like what Z-One said, Diabound is turned to defense position. "Then, the total sum of your monster's attack power and defense power is added to it!"

"Grrrrrooaar,"

Diabound Kernel:

Atk: 2600 +2400 + 2000+ = 7000

Def: 0

Diabound stared menacingly at Red-eyes-

"Grrroooaaaaarr-!"

"Go, Diabound, destroy Red-eyes Black Dragon!" Z-One said with his hand extended towards Red-eyes, beckoning Diabound to attack. "Spiral shock!"

"_Grooaaarr!" _The snake-lower body of Diabound rose up, and it charged up for an attack-

_*Blaaaasstt-!*_

"Reverse card, open!" Riki said with his hand extended on the magic card that just rose up on the field. "Call of the Kuribohs!" He called the name of the card, "With this card, I can summon a Kuriboh or a Winged Kuriboh from my hand or deck." Riki picked up one card from his deck, "Come forth, Winged Kuriboh! Be our shield!"

"Kuririii!"

-The small, cute monster bravely flew towards the direction of the approaching attack.

_*BOOOOM-!*_

"Kuriiii-!"

_*Shaatter-!*_

Winged Kuriboh gladly sacrificed himself to save both Riki and Red-eyes,

"With this, any damage you might inflict on me will be reduced to 0."

"Gr, then… taarn end. It's your turn."

"…Draw." Riki drew one card.

'…This might be his last turn. After this, Diabound will clearly destroy Red-eyes due to the amount of power that it has absorbed so far. Then, Naoe-san, what do you plan to do?' Elizabeth wondered as she continued watching with great eagerness…

"From my hand, Darkness Incarnate!" Riki showed a magic card to Z-One. "With this, my cards on my hand must be six in total, and if I don't have six cards, then I get to draw cards from my deck until my cards are six. I draw cards." He drew cards from his deck, making his cards on his hand to be total of six. "Then from my hand, Monster Reborn!" He showed the revival magic to Z-One. "I revive Winged Kuriboh from the graveyard." He said with an extended hand forward-

_Flaaashh-!_

"Kuririi!" The cute, small monster is revived.

"Then from my hand," He picked up another card, intending to show it to Z-One. "The Gentleness of Darkness!" It's a magic card. "It can only be activated if I have a Winged Kuriboh on the field, with this, I get to discard all of monsters which element are all darkness into the graveyard from my hand and deck."

"Wh-What…!?" Z-One was shocked at that. "You will discard all of your remaining monsters!?"

"Huh…?" Elizabeth herself is curious at Riki's action.

'Earlier…' Riki thought…

Flashback…

…_Z-One activated a magic card, Card Recharge, which allowed him to pick up one card from his graveyard. And he picked up Stop Defense, which is how Diabound managed to attack even though it was recently put to defense position by its own effect. __**(Note: This scene is not seen or written here)**_

End of Flashback…

'That's how Diabound attacked.' Riki thought. "Then, from my hand," Riki picked up another card from my hand. "Transcended Wings!" He showed it to Z-One. "This card can only be activated when there's a Winged Kuriboh on my side of the field. With this, I can tribute Winged Kuriboh and destroy your monster, inflicting half of its attack power to your life point."

"Wh-What…!?" Z-One looked at Diabound below, and its attack power-

Diabound Kernel:

Atk: 7000

Def: 0

'No…! I'm… I'm finished!'

'Then, I activate another magic card from my hand." Riki said and he picked up another card from my hand. "Darkness Gathering!" He said as showed it, "With this, when I get to damage your life point by an effect instead of battle calculation, the same amount of attack power of all the dark monsters on my graveyard will be added to that damage calculation. And that is…"

…Riki has recently discarded all of his monsters to the graveyard, which means…

"WHAT…!?" Z-One exclaimed.

"Ah…!" Elizabeth herself was taken by great surprise at that, and she is shocked, too. 'At this rate, it's…"

"Go, Winged Kuriboh!" Riki said as he has extended a hand forward-"Light Pulsar!"

"Kuririii-!"

_FLaaaaaaassshh-!_

-A sharp, small laser ray penetrated throughout Z-One's field-

_*BOOM-!* *BOOOM-!* *BOOOOM-!*_

-Creating massive explosions as a result.

"Grrrroooaaarr!" _*BOOOM-!* _

-Diabound Kernel is destroyed!

_*BOOOOM-!*_

"Gwaaah!" Z-One fell down along with his seat due to the explosion.

Z-One: 1500 0 Lose

Riki: 1900 Win

"Gurk, I… lost." Z-One said trying to regain his composure from the fall as he lies on the ground with his seat just behind him.

"Z-One-san! Are you all right?" Riki stood up from his seat and went to Z-One's side at his left.

"Ah…"

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you are old. Youngsters should pay respect to their elders after all, I-" Riki knelt before Z-One, but-

-Z-One stood up by himself, he rose his upper body, "Leave me, Naoe Riki. I am capable of standing by myself."

"Master." Elizabeth has already started approaching Z-One-

"I said leave me." He said dusting himself after standing off.

"I'm sorry. I may have gone over the edge and-"

"It seems you are capable after all." Z-One cut off Riki as he spoke.

"Eh?" Riki asked.

"That was a test, you see. To see if you can pay a visit to Yomotsu Hirasaka."

"…? Test?"

"Yes, test. Elizabeth, show him the gateway to the underworld." Z-One commanded of Elizabeth.

"Hai, master." Z-One's servant bowed in a butler-like manner.

"W-Wait, what is Yomotsu Hirasaka? I just heard of it from the Japanese myth, but-"

"You will see, soon enough."

"But, Naoe Riki, before you go, take these." Z-One brought three white cards from his pocket.

"…? These are…?" Riki has accepted them.

"Social Link cards."

Riki turned to Z-One with a questionable expression, "Eh?"

"Those cards will guide you. They will also symbolize how you are bonded with a specific… female."

"Eh? …Female?" Riki, confused, asked.

"Yes… Did you know that you are destined to make bonds with various female individuals. …I suppose you are someone who can be called a "gigolo", however you spoke of it, but that is your destiny. And you cannot avoid it."

"… … …" Riki has a dumbfounded and mesmerized expression, "…Eh?" A huge question mark appeared above his head. "Did you say… gigolo?"

"Yes… …Why?" Z-One asked rather naively.

"... …" Riki can't help but still his breath, as if his brain function have ceased, thus, preventing him from breathing. 'Gigolo… That's a term that is given to someone who goes to various relationship with many girls and is considered a "playa"… … ..N-No-NOOOOOO-!' Riki shook his head to break out of his stupor. "I-I can't do that!" He said shaking his head in denial still, then he stopped and faced Z-One. "Don't joke like that, Z-One-san."

"It's no joke. You will face these girls soon enough. But for now,"

_Snap!_

-Z-One snapped his finger.

"Elizabeth, take him to Yomotsu Hirasaka." Z-One commanded of his servant,

"Yes, master." Elizabeth is already standing behind Riki, ready to carry him or something-

"Eh? Wha-" Before Riki could respond,

-darkness has taken over his vision and he saw only blackness…

"I apologize for this rather crude treatment, Naoe-san. But I have little choice." Elizabeth's words were heard. Then… …Even Riki's hearing became deaf… Couldn't see and couldn't hear… He felt like he just disappeared.

…

…

…Later, at Yomotsu Hirasaka…

"… Agh, ah…" Riki found himself to be kneeling on the ground that is reddish in color. "Agh…" Turning his gaze forward, "…Huh?" Riki found the place to be filled with fog. He stood up straight, "…! This place is…" He looked about, "It's filled with thick fog…" …He kept looking about, then he turned his gaze just forward. "… …There's nothing much I can do but move forward."

…_tap, tap, tap, tap_

Saying that, he started marching forward through the thick fog-

…_tap, tap, tap_

…_tap, tap, tap_

…_tap, tap, tap-_

Only Riki's footsteps are the only sounds that you can hear in this place. Then-

_Riiing, riiing, riiing!_

-Suddenly, another sound echoed throughout this place.

The ringing of something like a bell-It sounded all over this corridor that is filled with fog.

"Huh?" Riki stopped on his pace after hearing that. He's slightly looking downcast. "…What was-"

_Riiing, riiing-!_

"_Do you seek the truth?" _A sweet, feminine voice asked.

"Huh?" Riki's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"_Are you the one I've been waiting for? You are… …Please, save me! Save me so that I can help you! Pleease!" _That voice that is begging to be helped…

"…That voice…" Riki wondered who that is, and he looked about with haste. "Where is that voice coming from?" He's looking about with haste still,

"_Help! Please save me-!"_

"Hm," Riki was startled by that sudden sounding of that voice. "Gr," He turned to the path ahead that is foggy.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

_Tap, tap, tap!_

_Tap, tap, tap!_

-He darted off to that direction.

"Is someone over there!? I'm coming!" He yelled to the direction ahead as he kept running.

_Tap, tap, tap-!_

…

…Later, in front of a spiral looking door…

"_Huff, huff, huff, _ah." After running for a while, Riki has run out of breath and he's catching his breath after running with him holding onto his knees. "Ah, I made it…" He stood straight and he's facing the red, spiral door in front of him. "This is…" As he was about to touch the door-

"_**Fool. You still have not understood yet? What lies beyond there… will be your doom." **_A dark, masculine voice said in Riki's mind.

"Huh? Who are… you?" Riki, with his hand still extended towards the door, asked.

"_**I am Master Zorc,"(Note: This is not the very same Dark Master Zorc from Yu-Gi-Oh, but more or less, has the same character and has an almost identical appearance with the only difference is the color)**_ The dark voice spoke… _**"Of all the fools who have tried, you would be the last one I would see to go beyond this sacred realm of the gods."**_

"Realm of the gods…?" Riki asked.

"_**Yes, what lies beyond there… If you could indeed go past that door and triumph… Then you would have caught my interest whelp. Hmph, this should be interesting. Now proceed if you dare challenge those that lie beyond there."**_

"…" Riki, with his hand still extended, suddenly feels uncertain on opening this door.

"_Kuririi!" _

"_Kuririi!"_

"Huh?"

_Flaaash,_

_Flaaaash!_

Something is glowing on Riki's pocket.

"These are…" Riki picked up those that are glowing, and it seems to be two of his cards that were given to him by Yami Riki.

"_**Other me."**_ …Yami Riki's voice.

"Ah…! Y-Yami Riki… Why are you…" Riki was taken by surprise upon hearing his voice.

"_**Use these two persona cards and the Super Fusion, you will need them if you *want* to survive those dark beings that are waiting inside… Now, use them."**_

"Ah, o-okay." Riki obliged to his other self's instruction and he also picked up the Super Fusion card from his pocket. "This is… The Super Fusion." He said looking at the Super Fusion card that he's holding on his hand. He held it high,

_Flaaash-!_

It glowed brightly.

"Super Fusion! Kuriboh! Winged Kuriboh!"

"_Kuririi!" "Kuririi!" _

The two persona cards flew above, they are rotating and ascending gradually-

_FLAAASH-!_

-Then they fused!

_Super Fusion: Infinity!_

_Flaaash-!_

A barrier surrounded Riki. It gave out rainbow like colors, but only at an instant moment, and the barrier can no longer be seen, but it is there.

"Did that… do it?" Riki asked with him putting down the Super Fusion card, slightly.

"_**Well done. Now, proceed forward." **_Yami Riki's voice.

"H-Hai. Okay." Riki nodded. He touched the door-

_Swaatcchbtch-!_

-It opened in a spiral manner. Then-

_*-__**SHAAAAAAADDDEEE-!***_

-What greeted him from the other side is a wave of darkness that emerged out and it engulfed the entire corridor. There is only blackness now.

"_Groooaaarr."_

"_Groooaaarrr."_

"_Groooaaarrrr."_

"_Groooaaarrrrr."_

…The sounds coming from the darkness are more like monsters… These are… the Shadows.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!" _…A lot of creatures that are black in color and are crawling are everywhere. They have red eyes that are menacing and they're using their hands to pull their bodies in order for them to walk.

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"Huh?" Riki's eyes widened. In front of him are a lot of monsters-perhaps hundred in numbers-and he's the only outsider here as there is no one else who stands out. "This is…"

_-__**Shaaaaddee-!**_

"…" Riki's eyes became emotionless. "…" He looked down, and he saw his reflection. …This is now Yami Riki, or Riki in his 'Yami' mode. He slightly raised his head, seeing his own face on his reflection. "Hm," He turned to the hundred Shadows.

"_Groooaaar."_

"_Groooaaaaarrr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"…" Riki raised the Super Fusion card gradually.

_Flash, Flash!_

The cards of Magatsu-Izanagi and Winged Kuriboh are glowing.

_Flaaaaaash-!_

-They fused.

"Come forth, Blue-eyes White Dragon!"

_-__**FLAAAAAASSSHHH-!**_

"_Grooooaaaarr!" "Grooooaaaarrr!" "Groooaaarr!"_

A lot of the monsters were blinded by that shining light that emerged upon the fusion of those two persona cards. In its place is-

"_ROOOAAAAAARRR-!" _…A blue dragon that is flying above.

Riki extended a hand towards the monsters-"Blue-eyes, destroy all of them. Now," Yami Riki commanded of the dragon.

"_ROOOOAAAAARR-!" *__**BLAAAAASSTT-!***_

_-A massive ray of energy is sent towards the monsters._

_***BOOOOOOM!* *BOOOOOOM-!***_

"""GROOOOAAAAARRRR-!"""

…All of the monsters were caught in that explosion that has caused a burst of blinding light to emerge out, causing all of them to be blinded by it.

"Hm," Riki himself is covering himself as the light is just too much. "This light…"

…Soon after, the light gradually vanished. All of the Shadows were obliterated.

"… …Hm," Riki seems satisfied.

"_**Amazing… You have destroyed the accursed darkness." **_"Master Zorc"'s voice is heard. _**"You have caught my interest whelp. Very well, I will lend you my power… for now. I am Master Zorc. Pleased to meet you."**_

_Flaaash-!_

-In Riki's mind, he saw a flash of light.

"Hm, that light… …A new persona?"

_Flaaaaaash-!_

Suddenly, the place is covered by blinding light again. Though this one appears to be soothing.

"_You have saved me… Thank you!" _There's that feminine voice again…

"Hm?" Riki has slightly raised his head as he could swear that he heard the voice coming from above… "That's…"

…Right then, a very beautiful girl with blonde hair who has a rather revealing outfit in which it seems to be a magician's outfit**(Note: Based on Dark Magician Girl's design)** is descending. She's holding a magic rod, or so it would seem, which is further giving the impression that she's a magician.

"You have saved me." She said as she landed on the ground.

"… … …" Riki has a normal, emotionless eyes at the moment. "…I did?" He asked, pointing himself.

"Hm," She eagerly nodded. "At last, I can be of help to you. Pleased to meet you, I'm Magician Valkyria." She said as she offered a handshake.

"…Ah." Riki accepted and they shook hands.

"I never thought… You were amazing! You defeated all those Shadows." They broke off the handshake at that,

"Ah, well…"

_-Flaaaaassshh-!_

-Everything is engulfed by blinding light-or at least, Riki's vision is engulfed by blinding light.

"Ah, waiiit-! I'll be on your side from now on, okay!?" Magician Valkyria's voice echoed before Riki's vision is completely engulfed by blinding light.

…

…

…Midnight, at an alley…

…It's raining tonight. "…Ah." Riki is standing inside the alley where he entered that place of Z-One. But now, he's back here from where he came from. He slightly raised his head, turning his gaze forward. "…I'm back." He's still in his 'Yami' Mode, however. As evidence of his emotionless face.

-Just then,

"Huh?"

…Odd thing, he just Kanata passed by ahead. She seems to be not carrying an umbrella even though it's raining.

"… … …" He decided to follow her.

…

…Later, at an intersection…

"…" Yami Riki is watching Kanata still as she just made it to the intersection. Just then… "Huh…?" Riki noticed two men in black… They were going at the opposite direction of where Kanata was heading, but… …They seem to be captivated by her beauty as they stopped walking and kept staring at her… … … …Then they started _**following **_her without her noticing. "Oh no." Riki said darkly and worriedly. "Futaki-san…!" He went to follow those men in order to ensure Kanata's safety.

…

…

…Later, in a seemingly empty district…

"_Sigh, _what a restless night. I couldn't bring my umbrella and A-chan was already gone when I reached the school gate. _Sigh, _perhaps I could have shared an umbrella with her if she were still there." Kanata said, feeling stressful of the unfortunate events that have happened to her so far. She is walking down an empty district. "…"

…_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…Her footsteps, as well as the raindrops, are the only sounds that you can hear…

…_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap-_

_-tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!_

-That is until you can hear rapid footsteps approaching-there's two of them!

"Hm?" Kanata heard those rapid footsteps as she continued walking. "…" She is worried about those footsteps that are coming from behind, her eyes are focused more on what's behind her instead of the path ahead. She cannot shake the feeling of danger and anxiety… "… … …"

"… ..hey, babe, wait up!"

"Yeah, give us a good time!"

""Hahahaha!""

…Two drunken men are following her.

"Gr," That got her irritated and scared as she quickened her pace.

"Ah, she's getting away! After her!"

"Don't worry, we have other guys up ahead! Hahaha!~ _hiccup!_" The other drunkard said.

"Gr," Kanata quickened her pace even more-she's now frantically running as fast as she could.

…

…

…Later, at a cornered alley…

"_gasp! _Ah!" Kanata found herself cornered in this cornered alley where she ran to. She had quickened her pace earlier to escape those two drunkards, but she had no idea that she was running straight into this dead end. Various men in black who are also drunk came out of hiding and they have cornered.

"Ooh, her legs are so SEXY!"

"Yeaah!"

-Most of them have started acting like idiots and fools for Kanata's attractive features.

-Then one of them grabbed her right shoulder from behind and-

"Get away from me! You degenerates!"

_Thuchtbt!_

"Gyouch!" That guy who touched her got hit hard by Kanata's bag that she just used as weapon.

"Why you, bitch-!"

-All of the men in black started to make their move-they assaulted her.

"Gyah!" Kanata's clothes were pulled all over. One guy managed to unzip her skirt, making it fall.

"Wooh! Nice panties! Woohooo!"

"Kyah!" Kanata felt very embarrassed at that.

"Ooh, I love her voice, bro!"

"Yeah, let's strip her!"

"""YEAAHH-!""

"K-KYAAAAHH-!" Kanata screamed real loud as her clothes were stripped from her, leaving her only with her white shirt on, and her bra can be seen through there due to her becoming wet from the rain and then-

_Fusion Spell: Multi-Strike_

_*-__**Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow, Pow-! POW, POW, POW-!***_

"Gyow!" "Guargh!"

""GUAAARRGGHH-!""

Various strikes and punches were launched towards those drunkards, sending them all flying away from Kanata.

"Gyaaaaahh!" Kanata, who has been stripped, is kneeling on the ground with just her white shirt still on, and she just screamed- a scream that is begging for aid. "… … …Huh?" As she just kept her eyes closed for just now, she didn't see what transpired, but-as she turned her eyes to the right-"Huh?"

-Riki is running towards the drunkards.

"You're going to pay for harming her!" He rushed towards those drunkards.

"What the-" _***POW-!***_ "Gyaarrgh!"

"Wha-Bastard! What have you done to my brother! Get him!"

"""GUAAAARRRGHHH-!"""

All of the men in black charged towards Riki.

_Fusion Spell: Multi-Strike_

-Riki's glowing cards are inside his pocket, they are Magatsu-Izanagi and Izanagi.

"Tch, this is boring…" Yami Riki said as he finds this fight to be boring and very easy-

_***POWW-!* *POW!* *POW!* *Pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, pow, POW-!***_

"Guaaarrrghh!" "Gaaarrrgghh!" "Gaaarrrgghh-!"

"""GUAAAAARRRGGHH-!"""

All of them were sent flying away to various directions.

…

…Later…

"D-Don't think I'm gonna forget this!" The drunkards ran away in terror after realizing that they cannot defeat Riki.

"… … …" Riki is simply staring at the direction they fled into.

"…Naoe…-kun?" Kanata, who is still kneeling and half-naked, asked.

Riki turned to Kanata, "… … …" Then he stared down on her clothes that were stripped from her. They are on the ground, wet. He picked them up and ought to return them to her. "Here."

"Ah… …G-Give them to me…!" She said as she just took them from his hands.

"… … …You better be careful around here. This place is filled with ungrateful thugs."

"I-I realize that just now…" She stood up.

…

…Later, back at the intersection…

Kanata has put her clothes back, but she's all wet.

"…Th-Thank you… for what you did… earlier." She said in a muttering manner, she and Riki are the only ones present here. Riki has taken her here, wanting to escort her to safety. Riki is walking in front of her, taking the lead.

"… …No problem." He said as they continued walking.

"H-Hai. Thank you…" Kanata kept following him.

"You better go home. It's already past midnight."

"H-Hai."

"I'll walk you home."

"…Thank you, Naoe."

"Hm," Riki nodded.

…

…Later, in front of the house…

"We're here." Riki said. He and Kanata are standing before Kanata's house.

"H-Hai. W-Well then, I better… come inside."

"Hm," Riki nodded.

Kanata walked up to the door stairway. As she comes face to face with the door, she turned back to Riki. "… …I'm really grateful for your help."

"…Think nothing of it. Well, Ja ne." Riki turned around and has started walking away, but-

"Ah, wait!" She extended a hand, beckoning for him to stop.

"…What?" Riki turned around to face her as he had already started walking.

"…About what I put you through that last time." A flashback came to Kanata. When Riki was at the class building and he was punished for trespassing. "… …I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Kanata kneeled to the ground in a very apologetic manner. "I tend to act irrationally at times, and I wasn't aware of the suffering and distress that you were going through. I know what I did was inexcusable and-"

"Hm, think nothing of it." Riki has turned around as he said that. "In a way, we're even now, Futaki-san."

"Eh?" Kanata raised her head.

"Well, it's getting late. I better go."

…Riki darted off in a fast pace.

"…Naoe. …Naoe Riki."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Busters: Help From Within**

**Chapter 4: Things Are Not What They Seem To Be**

…After School, at Riki's class…

Riki is at his desk, there's no one else here now. The others, including Rin, Kengo and Masato, already left. "…" Riki is lying his head on his desk and is looking at the left direction where he can see the entire campus through the window, this is his same position, just like last time. "…I failed, huh. I failed one subject… Now I cannot go home." Indeed, those who failed, even at one subject, are not required to leave school during summer vacation-which is coming soon-and they will have to attend summer classes to make up for their failures. The one that Riki failed was the subject that he couldn't review much of its coverage-due to Kanata's punishment last time-which is exactly as Riki expected that he would fail at. "_Sigh… _With this, Kyosuke's summer plans for is… …is no longer the same as he had planned."

…

…At Riki and Masato's room…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Kengo, Masato, Kyosuke, who has a bandage on his cheek that was severely punched by Riki last time, and even Rin is here. They're all gathered here, seated at wherever they can sit. Kyosuke is seated at the edge of RIki's bed and Kengo is seated at a provided seat that is near the window. Rin is seated on the ground floor near the door and Masato is seated beside Riki's bed, with Kyosuke just beside him on his right.

…They all have sullen expressions on their faces. The reasons for this is because…

…Flashback, during the first day of examination days, evening…

-Masato is doing push-ups near the window, Kengo is playing chest by himself at the corner and Rin is playing with her cats as she lied on Riki's bed.

Right then-the door opened.

-Kyosuke came in… there's a bad bruise on his cheek… "…" He seems to be also crying, a little, as tears are pouring out of his eyes.

"Hm? Kyo-WHOA!" As Masato turned to the door, he saw Kyosuke and saw Kyosuke's bruise which made exclaim louder.

The other two also noticed that injury of Kyosuke.

""AAHH!""

Both Rin and Kengo exclaimed in shock and surprise.

""Wh-What happened to you!?""

They both questioned.

…

…Later…

Kyosuke is lying on Masato's bed, this has been provided for him so that he may relax to ease the pain of his injury. "…So in short, I insulted Riki and I got my punishment." Kyosuke said as he has tended to his injury by touching it-"Grk!" Which caused a pain to ring upon touching his injury.

"He… punched you? And inflicted… that kind of wound?" Kengo asked in disbelief as he pointed Kyosuke's injury from his position-and that is beside the bed of Riki at the end of it-and the others themselves are in a state of disbelief and shock.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? Should we get a first aid kit?" Rin, concerned for her brother, asked worriedly. She's standing near the bed and could only worry every time Kyosuke touches his injury.

"…Ah. I appreciate that. _Sigh,_" Kyosuke closed his eyes with a sigh to let out, "I may have overdid it this time… Maybe I shouldn't have taunted him. But him wanting to quit like that…" Kyosuke said that as he has slightly looked down to the left.

"Riki… wanting to quit Little Busters?" Kengo asked, with a hint of worry and sadness. "Why would he…" He slightly looked down in sadness to the left as well, "Did we offended him in some way?" He wondered with a slight feeling of guilt running through him.

"…Hey, where is he, anyway? Maybe we can talk or apologize to him?" Masato said in a worried tone and there's a mix of seriousness and sincerity in his tone. He's been standing at the side, listening to Kyosuke's story.

"…" Rin looked downcast, recalling her encounter with Riki along with the other girls when they were practicing earlier. She noticed that his expression that time was… different. "…Riki… What happened to you? It's like… You're a completely different person." She said that outloud, without her even realizing that the others heard her as she kept looking downcast.

"Don't talk with yourself, Rin. Anyway, I'll got get some-Gurk!" Kyosuke tried to get up from the upper bed, only for him to be stopped by the pain that rung when he did so.

"""Aahh!"""

Everyone was alerted when he grunted in pain-

"Hey, don't exhaust yourself, Kyosuke." Kengo said as he tried to assure his friend, "I'll go get some. Masato, go get a towel and cold water." He told Masato.

"Ah-O-Okay." He obliged. Normally, perhaps he would argue or even fight with Kengo at this point, but due to the serious atmosphere, he didn't. He and Kengo went out of the room to pick up anything that can ease Kyosuke's injury.

"…" Rin looked at Kyosuke, "Ne, why did Riki… punched you?"

"…? I already told you. I insulted him, which was my way of goading him to stay, but my plan… …" Kyosuke closed his eyes with a bit of sadness, "…failed." He opened his eyes again, with sorrow being obvious in his expression. "I don't know what has come over him… But he's… different. Almost like he's in a different level compared to us. Like… He has a found a new enlightenment level that is so far beyond us."

"Enlightenment… level." Rin said downcast, wondering about that. "Hm," She then slightly raised her head, "I'll go talk to him. Wait here," She ran out of the room.

"Ah-R-Rin! No! He already-Gurk!" Kyosuke tried to stand up to stop Rin, but the pain prevented him from standing up again.

…End of Flashback…

"So you never found Riki that day, Rin?" Kyosuke asked with him looking down with little sorrowful expression.

"Hm," Rin weakly nodded. Much like her brother, and the other two that are present, her expression has little sorrowful expression, like something happened and they cannot bring themselves to be cheerful as they usually do. "Hm," Rin slightly lowered her head even more. "Riki… Last time I saw him, he… He didn't care at all that we greeted him. Does he… hates us? I know Kurugaya is often teasing him and we're always acting in a teasing manner to him… But we're just playing around and-"

"Huh, you might be surprised at this story, Rin-san. Last time from what I read at a newspaper, a boy murdered a classmate for their constant bullying. It's okay to tease someone, but if you keep at it, that's bullying." Kengo informed with seriousness as his is gaze is directed forward.

"Ah," Rin was taken aback by that.

"I don't know what happened to RIki… But it's obvious that we did something that upset him and he doesn't want to have anything else to do with us."

"… … … …_sob,_" Rin turned away, crying.

"…" Kyosuke noticed that his sister is crying, he looked down in sadness. "That may be… Yeah, maybe it's our fault to begin with."

"…"

"…" Masato and Kengo have nothing to say, they could only give sullen and sorrowful expressions.

""_Sigh, _ah.""

Both of them released a sigh of sadness as they looked down in sorrow with their eyes closed.

"Anyway, keep your eyes open… We may be able to make Riki open up and let him explain what happened that made him have a change of heart.

…

…Speaking of change of heart…

…

…Back at the classroom of Riki…

_-__**shaaaaaadddee-!**_

Yami Riki just took over, Riki is still lying on his desk with him looking out the window. "…" He then stood up, grabbed his bag and decided to leave. "Hm, since I failed at one subject, I guess I won't have to go home unlike the others. Hm," He closed his eyes, "Perhaps it will be better this way. Little Busters at this moment… Holds little meaning to me now." He said that and he started heading out of the classroom.

_Sliide_

…_Sliide_

"Oh, it's you, boy." …He came across Kurugaya in the hallway.

"Hm? Oh, Kurugaya-san. …Goodbye." He said going to the right direction of the hall.

"Wait, boy." She said placing a hand on his right shoulder, stopping his pace.

"What is it? I don't have time for your antics. …Nor do I have the time to spend with you." He said that in a bit of cold tone.

"What?" Kurugaya was slightly irritated at that. "Are you having the guts to talk back to me now, dimwit?" She said holding her grip tightly.

-Yami Riki turned around and shoved her hand off his shoulder slightly and,

_-__**SHAAAAAADDDEEE-!**_

Yami Riki's eyes became yellowish or golden in color, which made it look demonic in its feature. And with Riki being close to Kurugaya-with them facing each other face-to-face-

"Ah…! Gah…!" Kurugaya was forced to take one step backward due to her feeling frightened at the sight of those eyes, which she could swear that she was the only one who could see them during that moment. As in if someone else is present, it is doubtful that they will see those eyes-supernatural eyes-and only those who knows Riki personally can see them. "…" She is surprised and shocked at the development.

"…Hmph," Riki, with his eyes being back to normal, as in they were golden in color in an instant moment, but then they instantly reverted back to normal afterwards, started walking away again.

"… …" Kurugaya watched him. "…Wait, boy."

"…" Riki stopped. "…You're going to argue with me more, "onee-san?" He said that in a bit of mocking tone.

"…" Which earned him a glare from Kurugaya as she was insulted of how he sounded, "… … … …" But then she immediately regained her composure. She closed her eyes as she slightly looked down, then she turned to face Riki. "I am sorry. I just wish to talk to you. I heard what happened to Natsume from Rin-kun."

"… …Going to revenge him? Are you going to beat me up?"

"N-No, that's not… Hm," She cannot face him, so she looked down to the right with a sullen expression. "Could you come with me for a moment? I'll treat you to some soda." She said without looking at him.

…

…Later, at the campus…

Kurugaya bought two drinks from the vending machine. She then walked to the stone table where Riki himself is already seated. She sat across him. "Here you go, boy."

"…" He accepted it. He opened it and started drinking.

She herself opened up her can drink and started drinking.

The afternoon is rather refreshing for the both of them as the sun light seems to be reflected on the mood of the atmosphere that which they are respecting the silence.

"_Sip, sip, sip _ah." Kurugaya just took a sip of her drink, "How is it, boy?" She asked Riki.

"… … …" He simply nodded at her after taking a sip of his own drink.

"I see… …Boy, what caused you to have a change of heart?" She put her drink down on the table, and went right straight to the point.

"…I have grown." Yami Riki said as he put down his drink as well without averting his eyes from her.

"…? Grown? … …"

"Everybody grows up. All of you, however… You're all immature. Always goofing around, teasing each other, not minding the dignity of others. Not even respecting yourselves."

"Wha-What?" Kurugaya seems to be taken aback by that. "Th-That's not true, we-"

"No, that's exactly what you've been doing, Kurugaya-san. You're not taking responsibility for your actions. What do you think is self-respect in the first place? It is minding your own mind and soul, but in your case, you have teased me multiple times now. You think I would be happy that someone described me as "girly" and that my appearance looks like a girl? …You've been running away from your own responsibility. Only those who are responsible for their actions will bear their own responsibilities. …No matter what end, they may bring about. If you do not even know that… …You're very stupid." He said that coldly as he took his drink and started sipping again.

"Th-That's…" Kurugaya wants to say something, but words have escaped her mouth. "… …That… …may be true." She said slightly looking down on the ground in a bit of shame. "But boy… Not everyone is strong… They would rather live in bliss, rather than in reality…"

"…True. But… What good will it do you that what you're clinging into isn't real? Don't you get it? Illusions are deceptions, you're going to keep deluding yourself? That's pretty much being cruel to yourself."

"…! … …" Kurugaya was greatly taken aback by that. She could only stare at Riki for a few seconds… "… …That's… That may be true… But boy…" She slightly lowered her head with her eyes closed, a single tear fell down.

"…" Riki saw that and cannot help but feel a bit guilty.

_-__**Shaaaaadddee-!**_

"…Huh, you are as you said you are, boy. …You have grown." Kurugaya said with more tears falling out of her eyes that are now already opened.

"… …Kurugaya-san," Riki said with his head and gaze slightly looking down.

"I do enjoy acting as your onee-san from time to time. Hm, the same for all of our cute members, Rin-kun, Komari-kun, Kud-kun… Heh, and to some extent, even Mio-kun." She said looking down on the table with a slight smile on her face as she recalled the time she acted as a big sister figure to the female members of Little Busters.

"…You're the strongest among us. You even beat both Masato and Kengo." Riki said without raising his head or turning to Kurugaya.

"Haha, are you trying to flatter me, boy?" She flirted with him a bit. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere."

"… …I'm the weakest." Riki murmured, but Kurugaya heard that.

"Hm?"

"…I'm the weakest among us. I'm very physically weak, and more than that, I'm the one who trail off among us." His eyes narrowed a bit as he said that, he slightly raised his head to face Kurugaya. "That is why… …maybe I'm not capable of helping out anyone. You're all… you're all teasing me. You all treat me like I'm very pleasing to tease. …At this moment, I feel like I could care less even if that is the case. Because from my understanding, maybe I'm just avoiding the truth. … … …" His eyes narrowed further. "… … … …" He stood up. "Maybe I don't belong in Little Busters. I am…" His eyes narrowed again as he just stood up. "Perhaps what I'm saying is that everything I have done… Despite my best efforts… It seems I am unable to change that which I would have wanted. I couldn't find my delight. And it seems like you will all go home to visit your relatives this summer… I cannot go, I have failed one subject and thus, I will have to stay here."

"…So as I heard." Kurugaya said sounding not offending.

"…You're all different from me. It seems where I'm going at is not the same path that you guys are taking. …Maybe… This is the end." He turned around, ready to leave.

"Ah. B-Boy…" Kurugaya feels the urge to stop him.

"…I started thinking 'maybe I'm not fit…' …no, it's more like, 'maybe I do not even fit in this place… what if… what if I just disappear…' no, that's a little farfetched. ...Perhaps I started thinking that no one will even acknowledge what I'm doing… even though I may put everything I got." He started walking away after saying that.

"Ah-B-Boy! Wait!" Kurugaya has extended a hand towards him.

"…" Riki did stopped on his pace. "…I can get the picture of what's going on, and it seems like… … …Goodbye." He started darting off in a fast pace.

"R-Riki-kun!" Kurugaya beckoned for him to stop with an extended hand to no avail. "… …" She can no longer see him after he ran past the class building. "Riki-kun…"

…

…At the other side of the school campus…

_tap, tap, tap, tap…_

'What am I doing…? Why did I ran like that…?' Riki said as he found himself wandering in the campus. "…" He looked up to the sky. 'Everyone will be leaving for tomorrow. …Maybe I shouldn't go back to the boys dormitory for today.' He thought of doing just that. He turned his gaze forward, 'Maybe I should go…'

…

…Later, at Z-One's place…

"…And just what are you doing here, Naoe Riki?" Z-One, who is not looking at Riki, but is facing the opposite direction, asked with his arms crossed.

"…" Riki is seated at the same seat where he was seated when he and Z-One played duel monsters.

"Here's your tea, Naoe-san." Elizabeth, who is wearing a maid outfit, brought a tray of tea with two cups on it.

"Thank you." Riki took one.

Z-One decided to sit at the other seat. Upon sitting there, Elizabeth gave him a tea cup with tea as well. He took it and began sipping as Elizabeth left them be. "_Siip, _so why did you come here?"

"…I don't know." Riki honestly said as he is just looking down with him holding is cup of tea. "Maybe I cannot face Kyosuke and the others after what happened with… …with Kyosuke." He said that as he looked away from Z-One and he is staring at the right.

"…I see. …Then you may stay here until nightfall." Z-One said feeling sympathetic.

"Eh?" Riki was surprised upon hearing that, he has turned his gaze at Z-One once again.

"It seems to me that you're finally growing up. Now," Z-One put his cup of tea down. "Tell me, do you still idolize Kyosuke Natsume?"

"… … ..." Riki has looked down on his cup of tea and saw his own reflection. "I… … … …No. Perhaps… Perhaps the reason I looked up to Kyosuke as a role model… is because he is always all-knowing… he is always persevering… he is always managing to bring us altogether. But… …I cannot do that anymore." He put down his cup of tea.

"…" Elizabeth, who is at the side corner, is watching Riki with interest.

"But perhaps the only reason I looked up to him… Is that he's strong…" Riki said with his gaze facing downcast.

"…Is that so?"

"He's strong that he can give advice. Can lift my spirit… Can lift all of our spirits and even make anyone of us cheer up. …But no… I cannot feel like that any longer…"

"…And why is that?"

"…Because…" Riki looked at his own reflection on the tea inside the cup. "…" There… He sees-

_-__**Shaaaaadddeee-!**_

…He sees his eyes being golden or yellowish in color. …Yami Riki.

"…Because I have become stronger…" He said rather darkly.

_-__**Shaaaaaadddee-!**_

-He switched to Yami Riki.

"…Natsume Kyosuke is strong… but not _that _strong. He couldn't lift me from my own isolation." His eyes narrowed a bit as he looked a bit more downcast. "Recently, Kyosuke is no longer what I look up to. He has become… …distant. …Perhaps all of them have become distant. I have become so detached to them that I feel that I don't belong in Little Busters anymore. …I cannot stay there anymore."

"…I see. So, what will you do now?" Z-One asked in a understanding stone.

"…" Riki looked up to Z-One.

_-__**Shaaaaaddee-!**_

'Oh, he switched back to his usual self. …Perhaps he would like to speak out his own usual self.'

"…" Riki closed his eyes, "Hm," Then he opened them once again with solemn look on his eyes. "…Ne, Z-One-san, what do I do with these… Social Link cards, as you would put them." He said bringing out the three cards that are all colored white all over their sides.

"…So are you willing to accept your destiny?"

"Ah. I have no choice… but to take responsibility." He said that with seriousness and sincerity.

"Hm," Seeing that in him, Z-One obliged. "Very well, Naoe Riki." He decided to explain.

…

The three cards have been laid on the table.

"These three cards are unique. They represent your bond with the people who appear in them." Z-One said as he and Riki eyed the cards on the table with them sitting at the opposite ends.

"People?"

"Yes… Look at this card." He touched one card that is at the left end of the table. "This represents… The Hanged Man."

"…? Hanged Man?"

"Yes… This represents… Rejuvenation. Someone stuck in their path and they need help. Like someone you just have to extend your hand at and for them to reach out."

"…!" Riki remembered Kyosuke extending his own hand for him. …Riki accepted and he was welcomed with open arms by Little Busters. …But now… It's different. "… …I have grown." He murmured, but Z-One heard that.

"…Indeed. You have grown. You have fallen into your own darkness… Yet that darkness is kind and gentle, unlike a _darkness_ that is posing as light. Do you know that the forces of negativity likes to do that very much?"

"…" Riki has no response as he just stared at Z-One with a slight confused expression.

"Hm, no matter." He turned back to the card he was touching. "Take a look at this, Naoe Riki. This one shows…"

_flaaash…_

-The image of someone appeared on the card.

"…Look at it." Z-One said slightly tossing the card towards Riki, the card shows…

"Eh? …Futaki-san?"

Yup, the one on the card is Kanata Futaki, of the Hanged Man Arcana.

"Yes… Do you know that she is caught up in her own situation where she betrayed her own kin, Haruka, and has made her go through hell while she herself is facing _hell _itself?" Z-One asked.

"…" Riki cannot forget the experience that Haruka went through as he looked at the card. "But… does this mean… She's not yet through with the ordeal?"

"True… Yes, even though she and her kin have reconciled, their ordeals are far from over… But with you intervening, perhaps it might end sooner than we expected."

"…? What do you mean?" Riki asked, a bit confused.

"You will see soon enough. But I can tell you this much… These cards… can give you visions."

"…?" Riki blinked, confused. "Visions?"

"Yes… Naoe-san, you will be guided by these visions as they will dictate the proper course you should take." Elizabeth spoke up from the corner which made both Riki and Z-One turned to her.

"I… see."

"…Do you really understand? Hm, very well. Ah, it seems one visions is approaching…" Z-One said as one card, Kanata's card, is glowing again.

"Huh?" Riki turned back to it and-

_Flaaaaassshh-!_

_;;;Vision;;;:_

…_Riki sees Kanata approaching the school gate at midnight. Also, he sees the boys dormitory to be empty… It seems Little Busters has already left for their homes to visit their relatives. Without even telling him…_

_;;;End of Vision;;;:_

"Ah!" Riki felt a bit exhausted after seeing that. He caught his breath as he huffed while he's still seated.

"Hm, are you well?" Z-One asked, a bit concerned.

Elizabeth approached Riki. "Are you all right, Naoe-san?" She said as she helped him up to relax on his seat with her gently lying his back.

"A-Ah. Arigatou, Elizabeth-san."

"It seems to me… You know what you must do."

"…" Riki thought about that vision just now. "…What was that? I felt like… I need to go to the school and…"

"You best hurry, if you are to save her again." Z-One said.

…

…Later that night, before midnight, at Riki and Masato's room…

"…Masato. …Everyone." Riki is standing by the door, it seems Masato's stuff has been cleared out. …Obviously, Masato and the others have all went home to visit their parents. …Riki is left alone, and can have the room all by himself. "… …I guess… This is mine for the time being."

_-__**Shaaaaadddee-!**_

"…It feels kinda lonely though…" He said feeling lonely at the sight of this lone room. "But, no time for this." He said as his face has become deadly serious.

…

…Outside, near the school gate…

…Kanata is about to enter the school gate. "…Hm," She looked about at her surrounding as she continued her pace, she has become rather very sensitive of her surrounding due to that incident the other day… Then there was Riki Naoe who saved her from those hooligans. "…Naoe Riki. Hm," She slightly blushed. For some reason, ever since that gentle boy saved her from those thugs, it seems he has been occupying her mind for a while now. Something A-chan seems to have noticed when Kanata discussed about Riki when they were at the office earlier. "…" Kanata turned her eyes in front. She's about to reach the gates…

_...tap, tap, tap, tap._

"I have arrived here." She said as she entered the school ground.

_-Shaaarp-!_

"Huh?" She felt something sharp… like… something is out of place. "…" She looked behind her, as in to make sure that she's not being followed. Ah, she has indeed become very sensitive about her environment. "…" She looked about with her eyes, the coast is clear…

"Hm? Kanata?" …A-chan came out from the right side of the campus-

"K-Kyaaaaahh-!"

"Guah! Wha-What!?" A-chan herself was greatly taken by surprise and shock at Kanata's sudden reaction.

"Uwa…. A-A-chah…" Kanata seems to have composed herself after overreacting to A-chan's sudden appearance.

"Wha-What was that for? You freaked me out!" A-chan composed herself and dusted off her uniform. "Why did you screamed?"

"Um, well… Hm," Kanata looked down, recalling the incident. She shook her head, "It's nothing. I was just… taken by surprise at your sudden calling." She said averting her eye contact from A-chan.

"…? Hm? I didn't call you. I was just here because I thought I heard something."

"…? Heard? Like what?"

"Well… I thought I heard a dog coming here."

"…? Dog…? You mean Noumi-san's dog?"

"Huh? Uh no, I mean, I saw her take her two dogs with her when she went home earlier."

"Hm, I see." Kanata nodded, she put her hand on her chin, thinking. "Then," She faced A-chan. "Could it be that-"

"_Groooaaaarrr-!"_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_ Two loud, vicious roars were heard out loud.

"Huh…!?" Kanata was startled by that.

"Wha…! Wha-What was that…!?" A-chan herself was startled and she looked about, searching for the source of those roars. "Ka-Kanata, where did that-"

_*Rustle* *Rustlee-!*_

"_Groooaaarrr-!"_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_ Two Shadows came out of the bushes and charged towards the two girls!

"Guah!" A-chan covered herself as one Shadow approached.

"A-A-chan!" Kanata exclaimed.

"Get your filthy hands off them!" …Riki's voice sounded.

"Huh!?"

"Wha-!?" Both Kanata and A-chan heard him and they turned to the direction ahead and-

"Haaah!"

_*POW!*_

"_Groooaaarr!"_ The assaulting Shadow was kicked on its face by Riki who just came out running towards Kanata and A-chan.

"Wha…" Kanata is surprised by this turn of events.

"You're…" A-chan said recognizing Riki.

"…" Riki stood up straight.

_-__**Shaaaaaddee-!**_

He switched to Yami Riki.

"Naoe Riki!" "Naoe Riki-kun!"

Both Kanata and A-chan exclaimed.

…Flashback, at the campus, near the courtyard…

…Riki found himself here. He's just wandering about here, to be honest, waiting for Kanata to arrive. Just like what he has seen in his vision but-

_*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*_

"Huh?" He heard gunshots. He turned to the class building that is now devoid of people. Even the prefects are no longer around. "What the… Was that… gunshots?" He decided to go and take a look-

"_**Do not forget about your shield, partner."**_ Yami Riki's voice is heard.

"Ah, I know." Riki said as he touched his pocket that contains his persona cards… "…Yosh, here goes." …He slowly reached out for the door… and he opened it. "…" He went it.

…

…1st floor, hallway…

…It's dark in the hallway. "… … …" Yami Riki looked around. "Hm, maybe I should…"

_-__**Shaaaaaaddee-!**_

-He switched back to his usual self.

"I wonder what was that sound that I just heard-"

_*Bang!* *Bang!* _

"Huh?" He was startled by that. He turned around and-"What was-"

_*Bam!* *Tackle!*_

"Guah! G-Guaah!" He was tackled by someone to the floor and is held on a submission pose.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" It sounded like a girl's voice. She's being obscured by the blackness of this hallways, thus, her face cannot be seen.

"Gah, you're…" Riki tried to focus his eyes on the girl's face, but to no avail as the blackness is just too much. But he did noticed a white ribbon… "Huh…? A girl…? Gah!" She held both of his hands together from his back, and put both of her legs to the side as in to prevent him from escaping. "You're…" Riki is struggling with her submission.

"Answer me," …She drew out a gun as she has reached it out with her other hand.

"Huh?" Riki was greatly shocked at that, "Gr," Now he _really _needs to use the Super Fusion card… He turned his gaze forward-'Alright, I can activate it without touching or picking it up… Yosh,' He focused his will with his eyes narrowed and his face serious. 'Super Fusion! Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh!'

_Flaash-!_

_Fusion Spell: Infinity!_

-The cards of Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh were seen being fused together in Riki's mind.

_-Flaaasshh-!_

In Riki's mind, a barrier is formed around him-

"Now, answer me." The girl said as she pointed her gun on the back of Riki's head. "What are you doing here?"

"…I'm… Gr, sorry about this!" He tried to pull himself out of her grasp by putting both of his hands on the floor-

_Whoosh-!_

Then he jumped! …Well, actually, the girl let him go as his hands were previously being held in by her.

She stood up from her position, "Hurry up and leave! **They're** coming!"

"…?" Riki blinked twice, thrice. "Who are t-" Before he could even ask, however-

"_Grooaaarr!"_

"_Grooaaarr!"_

"_Grooooaaaarrr!"_

-A lot of Shadows came inside from the windows.

The girl loaded her magazine and put it inside her gun immediately, the blackness is starting to dissipate due to the moonlight coming inside the building now, revealing the girl's appearance… …A very beautiful girl who has long blonde hair that is tied by a white ribbon, Saya Tokido.

"Huh?" Riki was surprised and was captivated by her beauty as he eyed her.

"Get down!" She commanded of Riki as she entered into a shooting position as she knelt on the ground.

"Ah-!" Riki could feel the Shadows coming from behind him-

"_Hiyaa-!"_

_*Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!* *Bang!*_

"_Grooaaarr!"_

"_Grooaar!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

-The Shadows that were charging from behind Riki were all obliterated by the bullets that were sent towards them.

"Ah…! B-Behind you!" Riki alarmed her of various Shadows approaching from behind her,

"Hmph!" Saya jumped while turning around, but-

"Hm," Riki decided to do something and he brought out the Magatsu-Izanagi card.

_Flash-!_

It glowed.

Then Riki is surrounded by blue fog.

"Persona…!" He said,

_Flash-!_

Then he crushed the card on his hand-

_Flaaaassh-!_

"Huaaaahh… HUAH!" Magatsu-Izanagi came out of a circle light that appeared in front of Riki, then he let out a loud yell upon coming out.

"Huh!? Wha-What the…!?" Saya was greatly surprised as Riki summoned his persona.

"Magatsu, wipe them all out." Riki ordered of his persona with an extended hand.

"Hm," Magatsu-Izanagi entered into a battle position, "HUAH!" He charged forward with him holding his spear-like sword. "Huaaah!" Then he spread both of his arms to the side with him calling forth something-

_*Maziodyne*_

_*SHOCK-!* *SHOOCK-!* *TCHOOCK!* _

A massive electricity is gathering above-

_***BOOM-!* *BOOOOM-!* *BOOOM-!***_

_***BOOOOOOMM-!***_

A large explosion occurred at the hallway, creating a lot of smoke.

"_cough, cough, _ah." Saya coughed due to the smoke all around the corridor, she tried to see where Riki is. He's standing at the same position of where he was. "You're…"

The smoke cleared around Riki. 'With this, Futaki-san should have arrived by now… Yosh,' "Sorry, I gotta go!" He said running towards the other direction.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Saya beckoned for him to stop, but he kept running.

…End of Flashback..

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaaarr!"_

…The two Shadows stood side by side, ready to attack.

"Hmph," 'These monsters… Shadows. So that's what they are called.' Riki thought as he's facing them forward.

"N-Naoe! Wha-What kind of show is this!? Some kind of Toonami scene camera recording!?" A-chan, who is agitated by all of this, asked a ridiculous question that which stems from a ridiculous idea that formed in her mind.

"Baka! Could there be a camera crew if that was the case!?" Kanata angrily rebuked what A-chan thought.

"O-Oh, right."

"_Groooaaarr!"_

"_Groooaarr!" _The two Shadows charged towards Riki.

"Hnm," Riki prepared himself.

"_Grooaar!"_

"_Groooaarr!" _They're coming closer!

"Naoe!" "Naoe-kun!"

Both Kanata and A-chan exclaimed.

Riki brought out one persona card, he showed it to the Shadows. "Winged Kuriboh, come forth!"

_Flaaassh-!_

"Kuririi!" The small, cute creature appeared out of a circle light that vanished after Winged Kuriboh was summoned.

"Aahh!" "Kyaah!"

Both Kanata and A-chan were greatly surprised by that development.

"N-Naoe! What did you…!?" Kanata questioned of how he did that summoning just now-

"Winged Kuriboh, wipe them out!" Riki beckoned of the small creature.

"_Kuririii!"_ It put on a brave pose, then-

_*Swift Strike*_

"_Kuriiiiii-!"_

_*POW!* *Pow!* *Pow!* Pow!* *Pow!*_

_*POOWW-!*_

"Grooaaarr!" One Shadow is defeated and dissolved into black mist as it died.

"Groooaaarr!" The same thing happened to the other Shadow.

"Su-Sugoi…" A-chan said in awe after witnessing that…

"N-Naoe… What are you…" Kanata herself is in awe and she doesn't know exactly what she should ask to Riki.

"""_GROOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR-!"_""

-Suddenly, from above, A LOT OF SHADOWS ARE COMING DOWN-! There's hundreds of them! **(Note: Similar scene from the first Episode of Persona 4 The Golden The Animation)**

"""_GROOOAAAARRR!"""_

"""_GROOOOAAAAARRRR-!"""_

""Kyaaaaaaahh-!""

Both girls fell down to the ground due to great shock and surprise upon seeing those raining Shadows.

"Gr," Riki himself felt overwhelmed as he watched them come down in great numbers.

_Sharp-!_

"_Master, please use me!" _A feminine voice called out.

"Huh?" Riki could see in his mind…

"_Please, let me help you, master! I owe you very much!" _…It's that girl from last time…

"…Magician… Valkyria." Riki muttered, remembering her name.

"_Yes, it is I. Please, summon me! I can defeat them in one blow!"_

"…All right."

_Flaaaassh-!_

A new card came landing, while rotating, on Riki's palm. This one is the card of Magician Valkyria.

"Magician… Valkyria…" He said as the card is on his palm…

_Flaaaashh-!_

He crushed it-

_Flaaaaassshh-!_

"Ah, hiya!" Magician Valkyria is summoned and she put on a provocative and beautiful pose of a magician girl.

"""_GROOOAAAARRR-!"""_

She turned to the Shadows above. "I can take care of them in just one attack, master!"

"Hm," Riki nodded in approval as he watched Magician Valkyria face the Shadows unfazed. "I'm counting on you."

"Hm," She nodded. "Yosh," She held her rod, lifted it upward, and-

_*MEGIDOLAON* __**(Note: Just one hit… The same Megidolaon of Elizabeth and Margaret)**_

_*FLAAAAAASSSHHH-!*_

Massive lights are gathering above.

"Master, this is the power that you unveiled when you rescued me. I thank you for it, and this is how I repay you and shows how I feel about you!" Magician Valkyria said as she kept her rod high-

_Flaash-!_

Then she disappeared in a flash of light as the spell was already done and-

_***BOOOOOMM-!* *BOOOOOOMM-!***_

_***BOOOOOOMMM-!***_

_***BOOOOOOMMMM-!***_

-The entire school is filled with light due to that explosions that were caused by that spell.

""Kyaaaahh-!""

Both A-chan and Kanata screamed as they covered themselves as they are still kneeling on the ground.

"Hmn!" Riki himself tried his best that he doesn't get blown away by the impact of those explosions. …Soon after, the light of that explosion has started to banish. "…Hm?" Riki stopped covering himself and looked at where the Shadows were coming from… They were all annihilated. "Su-Sugoi." He said.

"_Haha, thank you, master. I'll be on your side, together and forever." _Magician Valkyria's voice is heard.

"Magician… Valkyria…" Riki muttered.

"…Hm?"

"Huh?" A-chan and Kanata opened their eyes while they are still covering themselves. They put their hands down,

"Is it over?"

"…It would seem so." Kanata said as she has looked above, the Shadows were no longer in sight- "What was-"

_-whoooossshh-!_

"Huh?" Riki could see something that is very little approaching-but it was too late…

_Tuck!_

"Goww!" He got hit by a dart on the forehead.

"Hm? N-Naoe?" A-chan saw that.

"Ow, hm," Riki removed the dark, but then he became very sleepy… "…? A dart…? Wha… Ah…" He fell on the ground.

"Wha-N-Naoe!" Kanata exclaimed.

"I… feeling… sleepy…" He said as his vision becomes blurry.

_Clap!_

…_Clap!_

…_Clap!_

"Huh?" He could hear someone clapping their hands, he tried to look forward and saw Saya clapping her hands as she approached. "You are…"

"Congratulations. You defeated those Shadows and earned an audience with me. Naoe Riki." She said as she winked at him while he's still looking and conscious. She then knelt before him. Due to her being close, Riki managed to see a glimpse of her pink panties that is under her skirt… She touched both of Riki's cheeks and pulled her face to face hers, "Goodnight, sweet prince."

"Ah…" Riki fell asleep due to that tranquilizer dart…

End of Chapter 4

**Note: I might stop for a while after this... Unless someone give me a push, like reviews and stuff, I might feel motivated and even more pump up on finishing this, so... I'll let you readers do that. But if you don't... well, that's fine. Bless you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little Busters: Help From Within**

**Note: There will be a Yosuke-like character in this story. You will see him as you read. Good luck.**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the Persona Club**

…Unknown Place...

"… … …Hmn, agh… Ah." Riki is lying on a ground that is purple-black in color, similar to the ground of Z-One's place. But this place… "Hmn, hm." He slightly raised his head to turn to the direction ahead. …Everything around here looks like… outer space, unbelievable enough. Yup, there are stars that are shimmering and there seems to be no end in sight. "Hm? This place is…"

"Welcome, Naoe-san." Elizabeth's voice…

"Huh?" He turned to the left where he saw Elizabeth to be standing there.

"I have been waiting for you to rise up."

"E-Elizabeth-san." He stood up and dusted himself off. "This place is… Where is this place?" He said looking about, and then around his surrounding.

"We stand before the edges of the dimension between the real world and that of the dream world, Naoe-san. This place… would be perfect for the test that I will impose on you."

"Eh?" Riki said as he has turned to her. "Test?"

"Yes…" She turned her body to face him as she has been staring only with her gaze only focused on him. "You will face adversaries that will be more powerful than the ones you have triumphed against. So in order to know your capabilities…"

_Flash-!_

A tome appeared floating above Elizabeth's opened palm.

"Eh? Wha-What is that…?"

"This is a tome of power… I hold power in my grasp. I must test you, Naoe-san."

_Flaaaash…_

A card came out of the opened tome, floating and it's shimmering as it glowed. It's also rotating-

_Flash-!_

Elizabeth crushed it with her tome as she has closed it.

_Flaaassh-!_

-A magic circle formed on the ground in front of Elizabeth.

"Ah… Is that… persona summoning?" Riki said recognizing that of his own form of summoning of his personas. "Ah." He felt a hostile aura around Elizabeth.

"I will warn you, Naoe-san… This test will be similar to an actual battle. You will grace me by fighting as if you were trying to kill me. To hold back…" She formed a deadly, serious, and threatening face. "…would be nothing more but an insult. Now… Try to kill me… If you could." She said daring for him to do just that as her threatening aura became deadly strong…

_Flaaaasshh-!_

An angel with six wings and without clothing appeared out of the magic circle on the ground, he flew above. And-

"Huaaahh!" This is Helel, the lightbringer, and she's Elizabeth's persona. He spread his wings as he let out a somewhat roaring scream.

"Ah. This is… …persona?" Riki said eyeing Helel.

"Well, what is the matter? The duel has already begun. If you do not accept… You will fall prey to my power!" Elizabeth threatened, "Helel, Morning Star!"

"_Hooooaaahh-!"_

_*Morning Star*_

_-FLAAAAAASSSHH-!_

Golden light emanated from above, it seems something is coming down-

"_Kuririi!" _

"_Kuriririii-!" _The voices of Winged Kuriboh and Kuriboh.

"Huh?" Riki heard those voices. 'Kuriboh? And… Winged Kuriboh?'

"_Kuriririi!"_

"_Kuriii!"_

The cards of those two personas glowed, beckoning for Riki to use them.

"Hm," Narrowing his eyes a bit, Riki grabbed them from his pocket and-'Okay… Here goes…' He raised them up as he held them with one hand. "Super Fusion! Winged Kuriboh! Kuriboh!"

_Flaash-!_

""_Kuriiii-!"" _The two Kuriboh cards floated above and were going to fused…

_Flaassh-!_

_FLAASH-!_

_Fusion Spell: Infinity!_

_*BOOOOOOMM-!*_

-Riki was protected by the barrier that has formed around him.

"Gr, ah… S-Strong…" Riki commented as he has tried his best of not being blown away by Elizabeth's attack. "Hmph," He then decided to make his own move. He grabbed the card of Izanagi from his pocket-He showed it to Elizabeth-"Come forth, Izanagi!"

_Flaash-!_

"Huaah!" Izanagi is summoned out of the magic circle that appeared in front of Riki. "Huah!"

"Izanagi, attack Helel!" Riki commanded of his persona.

"Hua!" Izanagi swung his spear-like sword, then he flew towards Helel. "Hiyaah!"

_*CLAAASH-!*_

Izanagi swung his blade on Helel-

"Hmn!" But the almost gigantic angel simply stopped it with his bare hands.

"Huh!?" Riki was surprised at that.

"Surely that does not surprise you, Naoe-san. Did you really believe that would work on my persona?" Elizabeth asked which sounded more like a mocking question.

"Hua!"

_*BREAAK-!*_

Helel pushed away Izanagi's blade-and Izanagi-as well.

"Haaaahh!" Helel then let out a scream that is angel-like in its tone, and it's heavenly in the way it sounded, like a trumpet has been sounded that signified the coming of the end-

"Helel, Megidolaon!" Elizabeth beckoned with an extended hand forward.

"Haaaaah!"

_*Megidolaon*_

-Three massive lights gathered above Helel's head.

_-__BLAAAASST-!_

-Then they were all sent towards Riki's direction!

"Gr, Izanagi, come back!"

"Hn," Riki beckoned for Izanagi to return, which he immediately agreed before the attack of Helel reached him and he returned to his card.

Riki brought out the card of Magatsu-Izanagi and his other card, Susanoo-O. "Super Fusion! Magatsu-Izanagi! And… Susanoo-O!"

_-Flaaash-!_

Susanoo-O and Magatsu-Izanagi rose above, ready to fuse…

_Flaaaaash-!_

_FLAASH-!_

_Fusion Spell: Ragnarok!_

**_*ABLAAAAAZZEE-!* *BOOOOOOOMM-!*_**

-Riki managed to conjure up a Fusion Spell before the attack could reach him. That, however, also caused such a catastrophe that resulted in a big explosion.

"Gyah!" Which caused Elizabeth to cover herself from the explosion.

"Gah!" Riki did, too. "Hm," Then when the smoke dispersed, he saw Elizabeth to covering herself.

"Hm," Elizabeth turned to Riki as well after composing herself. "…Splendid. But, this is where the curtain rises up… Now, show me your power!" She said with great determination.

"Haaaahh!" Helel spread his wings as he has let out a loud, angelic roar.

'…Izanagi won't stand a chance against this persona… Then…' Riki thought as he has touched the tip of another persona card. 'Then… I guess… I have no choice but to use…' He brought out the card he's touching out of his pocket, and grabbed another one, Winged Kuriboh. "Super Fusion! Magatsu-Izanagi! Winged Kuriboh!"

_Flaaaaash-!_

Those two fused-

_Flaaaaassshh-!_

"_ROOOOOAAAAARRR-!" _Blue-eyes White Dragon was summoned.

"Haaahh-!"

_*Megidolaon*_

_-BLAAAAASSSTT-!_

Helel fired another Megidolaon attack!

"_ROOOAAAARR!"_

_-Blaaaasstt-!_

Blue-eyes fired a blue ray of light that is about to clash with Helel's attack-

**_*BOOOOMM-! ABLAAAAZEE-!*"_**

That again caused an eruption of power outburst that engulfed the entire space between Riki and Elizabeth, as well as their respective personas.

"Gr," Elizabeth slightly covered herself as that explosion was not as strong as the first one. "Well done." She said regaining her composure as she straightened her standing.

"Hm," 'That was a strong attack… If she has other personas that are strong as this…' Riki thought a horrible thought in mind.

"Helel, dismiss!" Elizabeth said as she grabbed the floating, rotating card.

_Flash-!_

Helel is dismissed.

"Eh?" Riki questioned on why she did that. "You're…"

"I will be changing my persona." She said as she has brought out another card from the tome.

"That tome… Do you have… multiple personas?"

"That is correct. Now, witness before-A power that surpasses that of human comprehension." She said holding the tome that is directed towards him-"Come forth," Another card came out of the tome and she grabbed it-"Exodia, the Forbidden One!"

"Wha-What…!?" Riki heard that before… In duel monsters, if you collect the five pieces of Exodia, you will have infinite power-which means… you automatically win the duel. …But in an actual battle… "E-EXODIA…!? THE ***Exodia*!?**" Riki said in disbelief and horror.

_FLAAAASSHH-!_

-An encircled star that is almost gigantic-or perhaps it _is _gigantic as it's pretty big for its size-appeared behind Elizabeth.

**_-Flaaasshh-!_**

**_-Flaaaasshh-!_**

**_Flaaaaaasshh-!_**

-Then multiple gigantic body parts that are golden in color appeared out of that star-here comes… Exodia, the Forbidden One!

"Come forth, Exodia, the Forbidden One!" Elizabeth exclaimed with an extended hand forward.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHH-!" The demonic looking guardian of Egypt let out a roar of anger as it stood before Riki, easily dwarfing him.

"Gah…!" Riki took one step backward due to his massive size. "Th-This is…"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHH-!"

"Guah!" He fell down on the ground due to shock, "Thi-This is… Exodia."

_-Sharp-!_

-Just then, he was spoken to by…

"**_Hm, it seems your options are limited. Now, summon me and I shall obliterate that which that can match that the power of godly powers… Do it now, WHELP!"_** …That demonic voice… Riki recognized it.

"…Zorc…" Riki murmured.

"**_Now, show me how you may control that which that lurks in the darkness… Stand up now, GENTLENESS OF DARKNESS-! Wield the darkness, and banish the "light" of ruination!" _**

_Flaaash-!_

-A card came landing on Riki's palm as it rotated while doing so…

"This is…" Riki received it, and he closed his palm, crushing it…

_FLASH-!_

"Hellfire of Rage!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she beckoned her persona to attack with an extended hand forward, "Exodia Flame-!"

"_AAAAAAARRRRGGGHH-!"_

**_-ABLLAAAAAAAAAZZZZZEEEEE-!_**

**_*ABLAAAAAAAAZZZEEE-!*_**

"**_Now, boy!" _**Zorc beckoned-

"Hm, come forth, Zorc Necrophades!" Riki exclaimed with him already have crushed the persona card-

**_-*BOOOOOMM-!*_**

A dark explosion erupted around Riki-

**_-ABLLAAAAAAAAAZZZZZEEEEE-!_**

Then the flames of Exodia engulfed him.

**_*BOOOOOOMMM-!*_**

-Then it completely engulfed him. But…

"**_GROOOOOOAAAAARR-!"_** Just then, the demon lord, Master Zorc, let out a roar.

-Then its gigantic hand came out of the magic circle that was summoned by Riki. He used his hand to support himself and he pulled the rest of his body out and came to come in contact with Exodia's flames…

Riki was protected as Zorc's body prevented the flames of Exodia from reaching him.

"Zorc-san!" Riki said trying to make sure that he doesn't get blown away by still coming flames.

"**_Fool. Do you think such a meager strength will be enough to defeat me? Haha, now, witness before your eyes, my might! Haaa-!"_**

**_-SLAAASSH-!*_**

A huge slash was sent towards Exodia-

"_AAAAARRRRGGGHHH-!" _Slicing him in half. **(Note: This scene is kinda similar to the scene where Zorc Necrophades defeated Exodia from Yu-Gi-Oh)**

-His body parts fell apart and they all fell on the ground one by one.

"Ah!" Elizabeth was taken aback as she witnessed the fall of the Forbidden One.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGHH-!"

**_*BOOOOOOMM-!*_**

-Exodia was defeated and he exploded.

"**_Hahahaha! How unfortunate, the Forbidden One who is the guardian of a pharaoh has fallen. Hm, such petty power that only relies on power alone… Huh, without pride or even a decent dignified means, power is powerless. Hahahahahaha!" _**Master Zorc laughed cockily and arrogantly.

"…" 'How arrogant… Well, at least he's not someone who's power-hungry.' Riki thought.

"**_Now, my role here is finish. I shall see you soon, Gentleness of Darkness."_**

**_-Shaaaaadddeee-!_**

Zorc disappeared from the dark pillar that rose up around him-with him disappearing along with it when it dispersed.

"Oh, he's gone…" Riki said eyeing the spot where the pillar disappeared. 'So he's really powerful… And I can't use him whenever I want… Similar to Magician Valkyria…'

"…Most impressive." Elizabeth commented of Riki.

Riki turned to her after she said that.

"But… The battle has only started… Now, come forth!" She said as she has opened her tome-Another card came out of it.

_Flash-!_

**_*SHOOOCK-!* *SHOOOOOOCCKK-!*_**

"_ROOOOOAAAAARRR-!"_ The long, reddish sky dragon, Osiris, is summoned. **(Note: Osiris, the Sky Dragon, in other words. Or Slifer(I found the name to be weird and odd) the sky Dragon)**

"Guah…!" Riki was taken aback of how large it is. It's even more larger than Exodia. "That's…"

"Thunder Bomb!" Elizabeth exclaimed with an extended hand forward.

"_ROOOOAAAAAARR-!"_

**_*BLAAAAAASSSTT-!*_**

A large, enormous thunder attack was unleashed towards Riki.

"_ROOOOOAAAARRR-!" _Blue-eyes White Dragon, who is still around, let out a roar.

"Huh?" Riki seems to have understood what it was trying to tell… "Blue-eyes… Shining… Dragon…?"

_Flash-!_

The persona card of Blue-eyes landed on Riki's opened palm.

"This is…" He said observing the card.

_Flaaash-!_

-Just then, the card seems to have changed… It says Blue-eyes Shining Dragon and the image is now different…

"… Hm," Riki crushed the card on his palm-

**_-FLAAAASSHH-!_**

-Blinding light emanated from his palm.

"_ROOOAAAAARRRR-!" _Osiris's attack penetrated through the blinding light.

**_*BOOOOOMM-!*_**

-The attack connected, but…

"Huh?" Elizabeth was in awe of what she saw…

"**_ROOOAAAAARRR-!_**_"_ Blue-eyes was still there, albeit different in form right now… Blue-eyes Shining Dragon. _"_**_ROOOOAAAARRRR-!_**_"_ In this form, Blue-eyes look metallic and machine-like. He's also more brighter now.

"Blue-eyes… Shining Dragon." Riki said admiring the appearance of his new persona.

"**_ROOOOAAAARR-!_**_" _Blue-eyes came to face Osiris. _"_**_ROOOAAARR-!_**_" _**_*BLAAAASSTT-!*_**

It unleashed a shining ray of light towards the sky the dragon.

**_*BOOOOMM-!*_**

"_ROOOAAAARR-!"_ Easily defeating it as it was dismissed and reverted back to a card upon being defeated.

"…" Elizabeth, totally in awe and seems greatly impressed, has opened up her tome and another card has come out. "…Obelish, come forth."

_Flash-!_

_Flaaaaashh-!_

"Hrrraaarrgh." The blue gigantic, humanoid persona is summoned. Obelisk The Great War God. "Huaaarrggh-!" It let out a slight roar upon being summoned.

"**_ROOOOAAARR-!_**_" _**_*BLAAAASSTT-!*_**

-Blue-eyes didn't even wait and it has proceeded to attack immediately.

"Hm, Shining Burst Stream!" Riki said, agreeing with Blue-eyes to attack first.

**_*BOOOOMM-!*_**

"_Huaaaarrrgghh-!" _Obelisk was obliterated, and, like Osiris, has reverted into a card upon being defeated.

"…This is the last. And this your final moment." Elizabeth, having already opened her tome and a card already coming out of it, said. "…Power that outstrip that of the gods… Marvelous." She said admiring the power that has been demonstrated so far. "Now, face the wrath… of The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

_Flash-!_

_*FLAAAAASSSHH-!*_

-Bright sunlight emanated from the magic circle that Elizabeth summoned.

Then a sphere like creature appeared when that light dissipated.

_*chanting* *chanting* *chanting* *chanting* *chanting*_

-Then Elizabeth has put her hands together and begun chanting something that is of Egyptian chanting. **(Note: The same chant for Ra in Yu-Gi-Oh.)**

"-Now come forth, the Winged Dragon of Ra!" She said, finishing the chant. She then spread her arms, welcoming the summoning of the Sun God, Ra.

_FLAAAAASSHH-!_

The sphere opened up-

"_ROOOOAAAAARRR-!" _The phoenix-like god, the Winged Dragon of Ra, is summoned.

"**_ROOOAAAARR-!_**_" _Blue-eyes faced it without fear as they both glared at one another.

"Ah." Riki took one step backward due to Ra's massive, overwhelming presence. "This is… …The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"_ROOOOAAAARR!" _Ra let out a loud roar.

"Ra, God Phoenix Mode, activate!" Elizabeth exclaimed with an extended hand forward.

"_Skiiiii-! ROOOOOAAAARRR-!" _Ra turned into massive, gigantic flames. Then it's shaped into a flaming phoenix. _"Skiiiiii-!"_

"Hm," Riki stood his ground, ready to attack. "Blue-eyes, attack that phoenix with Shining Nova!" He beckoned for Blue-eyes to attack.

"**_ROOOOOOAAAARRR-!_**_" _Which he did so.

_Flaaaaaaasshh-!_

Blue-eyes is becoming brighter.

"**_ROOOAARR-!_**_" _**_*BLAAAAASSTT-!*_**

He then unleashed a ray of light towards Ra-

"_ROOOOAAAARR-!" _The phoenix responded in kind by charging forward-

"Feel the heat of the Sun, Naoe Riki!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"_ROOOOAAAARR-!"_

"…Let Shining light… burn away that threaten good!" Riki said with an extended hand forward.

"**_ROOOOAAAARR!_**_" _Blue-eyes is becoming even more brighter now… _"_**_ROOOOOAARR-!_**_"_

**_*FLAAAAAAAASSSHHH-!*_**

A bright, blinding light emanated from Blue-eyes.

"Gyaah!" Which caused Elizabeth to cover herself and avert her eyes from that light and its source. "Gr, tha-that's…" She's having a hard time opening her eyes as it is too bright.

"**_ROOOOAAARR-!_**_" _Blue-eyes is engulfed by his own light and-

**_*BOOOOOOOMMM-!*_**

A huge explosion covered the entire area-

…

…

…Later…

"…Ah… Agh…" Elizabeth is lying on the ground. Ra is no longer around as it was defeated by Blue-eyes Shining Dragon earlier.

_tap, tap, tap!_

"Are you all right, Elizabeth-san!?" Riki rushed to Elizabeth's side.

"Hmngh, hmgh." She managed to stand up slowly. There are burns all over clothing, though. "Hm, I… lost."

"…That's not important right now." Riki said lending support, helping her stand up.

"Hm," Elizabeth closed her eyes, smiling. "It would seem that you will be able to stand up to all the ordeals that await you." She reached out for her pocket. "Take this." She said offering something in her hand that is closed.

"Hm?" Riki put his hand on hers-then she opened hers and gave something to Riki. "With that power, and that of your strong will, you will surely become a significant presence in the face of danger. Now, go, you have much work to do."

"What is this ring…?" What Riki has in his hand is a ring with purple gem…

"That… is the omnipotent orb. It will protect you from all sort of danger."

_Flaaaasshh-!_

As Elizabeth said that, Riki's vision was engulfed by blinding light.

…

…

…Unknown Place…

"Is he awake now, Hinata-kun?" …Saya's voice is heard.

'Huh…?' Riki found his sight to be filled with blackness. It seems there's a blindfold over his eyes.

"Ah… But don't you think that this is rather rude and cruel…? He's just a boy… And I'm not assuming things, but it seems this is his first time experience with Shadows, Saya." A guy's voice is also heard. Riki couldn't see who are those who are speaking due to a blindfold covering his eyes. But he can tell that he seems to be… restraint. He cannot remove his hands and feet from they are as something is retraining them. In fact, his entire body seems to be unable to move from it is as his hands and feet are restrained, and thus, he is completely restrained.

Riki doesn't know what it is that is restraining him but it seems to be metal as he can feel the metallic feeling…

"He defeated all of those Shadows in one attack… That reminds me, Eliza, what happened to those two girls?" Saya is heard asking someone.

"I sent them home. I also explained to them about personas and Shadows… Huh, that cute girl, A-chan, seems to be very fascinated. She seems to have a love for dwelling further into supernatural phenomenon." Another young woman's voice is heard… Strangely enough, Riki heard a familiar tone about it…

'Huh…? Was that… …Kurugaya-san?'

…Yup, that flirtatious tone of that other young woman sounded like Kurugaya's own tone, all right.

'…Who was that?'

"Ah, Saya-san, it seems the boy has awakened." That very same woman who is present in Riki's mind pointed out that Riki seems to be awake.

'Wha-Wha-What's going on…?' Riki wondered as he felt nervous about being pointed out.

"Hm?" Riki could tell that Saya's gaze is turned to him. "Ah… He's awake. Hinata, leave us." She commanded of the guy earlier.

"Huh? Why do I have to leave? If I leave him with you guys-"

"Hurry up." Saya repeated.

"…Geez, fine. But don't rough him up, okay? He's already been through a lot." …It seems that guy, Hinata, left the room.

…_tap, tap, tap._

…Footsteps are heard to be coming closer… Riki could assume that it's Saya approaching him.

"Hm, good morning, boy. Naoe Riki, right?" She asked. Riki's vision is still obscured by blackness due to the blindfold.

"…" 'I wish I could respond, but…' Riki cannot help but slightly embarrassed at his situation.

"Your clothes will be brought back to you, so just sit tight there."

'…Huh? My clothes… Wait, now that I feel it…' …Yup, at the moment, Riki is only wearing his underwear and nothing else while he's restrained. 'Ah…' He cannot help but feel very embarrassed.

"Oh... It seems he didn't realized that he's almost naked. He's blushing… How cute." That other voice, the other young woman, said in a flirtatious tone.

"Cut it out, Eliza. Anyway, I'm leaving for a while. I gotta get him his own armband for our group. Sa te, sit tight, Naoe Riki."

…_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…_

…Saya's footsteps faded away as she stepped away from the room…

"Now then, we are all alone now, boy…" …Okay, that sounded pervert-like as that other young woman seems to be approaching Riki.

"…" 'This is kinda like speaking with Kurugaya-san… Ah, my clothes…' Riki sweat dropped as he cannot guarantee what's going to happen next.

"Hm, what a cute body you have, boy. Like a newborn baby." …She said touching Riki's abdomen, and then she slowly slid her finger down to the lower part of Riki's abdomen without removing her finger from his body, which tickled him and drove some sort of pleasurable feeling.

"Gah…!" He reacted to that, "Wha…" He slightly blushed, as a result. 'This person… Is she like Kurugaya-san."

"Oh, what a cute reaction you have, boy. Hm, perhaps there is no need for that blindfold. Hm, let this onee-san remove it."

'…? Onee-san? Could it be…'

…His blindfold was removed and what he saw before him was…

"Eh?"

…A young woman who is wearing a long black dress. She has long white-silver hair and purple colored eyes. **(Note: A character based from Lieselotte Werckmeister from 11eyes(which seems to have some sort reflection towards Persona 3 like having Minato's own appearance, Kakeru, and the Red Night, the dark hour, on it.) and that of Kurugaya.) **

"You are…"

"Hello, boy… My name is Eliza Campbell. In your Japanese pronunciation, you may call me Campbell for name… but please, call me Eliza for proper etiquette." She said, followed by a wink.

"Ah… O-Okay… Um, E-Eliza… -san."

"Oh… You know how to address with respect. Hm, then… …" She slowly put her finger on a button on the retraining machine that is restraining Riki.

"Wait… Where is this?" Riki said looking about, he can't look from behind due to him being restrained. "What happened to-" Suddenly, Riki remembered the events that transpired when both Kanata and A-chan were attacked by Shadows. He was rendered… Well, he was put into deep slumber by a tranquilizer. "Wait, what happened to Futaki-san and…" He said looking down with a worried expression on his face.

"Hm? Oh, you mean those two girls?"

"Eh?" Riki turned to Eliza as she asked that.

"You need not worry about them. They were informed in great detail about those creatures-the Shadows-and were taken to safety."

"R-Really?"

"Ah… But as for you…" …She slowly put her face closer to his and whispered something into his ear as she went closer to the right side of his face… "You seem to be full of surprises, boy. To be able to defeat those Shadows in just one attack."

"Eh…?"

"Hm, well, we'll get there soon enough." She moved away from him after whispering that into him.

"Wha-"

"For now-"

_Snap!_

With a snap of a finger, the restraining machine moved-With Riki being taken by surprise as it went upside down-

End of Chapter 5

**Note: That guy named Hinata is that Yosuke-like character I mentioned. You can think of him as a Yosuke version of Hinata, of Angel Beats, in this story. In which, like Hinata, this guy is very loyal to Saya who seems to have similarities with Yuri, from what I can tell. Next chapter is when the fun things begin, I think… Well, I'm not yet sure myself. Anyway, thank you for all of those who have read this I may take a break… Considering that I may need to evaluate the plot. But I may be able to be pushed at continuing this, given the right push that I'm given; review and etc. But I'm not begging for a review or anything. That's up to you readers. Well, enjoy and bless you all.**


End file.
